Empty Brooke and Invader Zim
by Kimberly Rashinda
Summary: Me and Brooke are friends and she put me in one of her stories so I decided to put her in my very first one. In this Empty Brooke, from fanfiction, meets that sparky little Irken, Invader Zim!
1. Empty Brooke

Kim: This is my first chapter of my first story. I'm doing this because one of my friends, from like first grade or kindergarten, put me in her story! OMFG! She's got like… I don't know… 10 stories on Fan Fiction. I'm in one! Whoo! Anyways, if you want to read about me in her stories (Yeah!) her name is Empty Brooke. But I call her R2B2 like that robot from star wars cos she's the second Brooke that I know.

Lol.

Ok, I'm getting of track. Anyways, this is for you Brooke cos you put me in your story!

I didn't use her sibling's real names in this story. She told me that if I wanted to do this I wasn't allowed.

Chapter 1

I sat up in bed and opened my eyes. Man I was tired. Yet again. In case you're wondering I have a very severe case of insomnia so I never get to sleep unless it's way past midnight or something. My eyes were crusted over and I was really to make something explode, preferably my sister, who, not a second ago, had burst into the room telling me to get up because it was Saturday. Who really cared?

"Get up! Get up! Get up!"

"Go away…" I threw my plain, white pillow over my head and kicked at her every time she came near me. I was in no mood to deal with a younger sibling at that very moment. Especially since I had missed one of my favorite shows yet again.

I was the older sibling. There were four of us in total. There was my brother Dimitri, my sister Bridget, and then there was my younger brother, Jake, who had the same name as my father. I was the one that would always have to take the responsibility of the group and I disliked that as well. The mere thought of it made me sick and all I wanted to do afterwards was lay in my bed with a drawing or a good book. That or I would go onto the computer and work on my Invader Zim story, 'Invader Zim- The End?' I still wasn't finished.

"Brooke! Get up!"

"No."

"Mom makes pancakes."

"Hate 'em."

"She's got a new book for you to read."

"There aren't any that I want to read right now."

"We're going to the movies."

"A likely story."

"We're going to see Eragon."

"Read the book and saw it with my friends."

I heard Bridget sigh and, peeking my eye out, I saw her put her hands behind her back and that smile appeared on her clean face. She leaned down and I prepared to kick her in the nose. I may have had arthritis in my leg but I could still kick her hard enough to make her bleed. The thought of it made me smile.

"What will get you out of bed then?"

"Maybe if you go away…"

She frowned and turned on her heel to leave. I saw her stop for a second. I knew what it was she was going to do next so I let my legs slip over the side of my bed and rest just behind her feet. Bridget turned around and went straight for the desk. My legs tipped her and then force brought me up to a sitting position. I ran out of bed and jumped into the chair before she could even look up at me.

Her blonde hair was all messed up in front of her face and she looked at me with anger in her bright blue eyes. I laughed at her. "Keep practicing that and your eye will turn crimson! Then you'll look like Zim! Ha ha!"

"I'll make you pay…" Then she stood up and left me in my dark room.

I rolled my eyes and turned to the computer for yet another day of chapter writing. I was still working on three of my stories. Invader Zim- The End? Through the Hollow. And, of course, one of my last digimon stories, Karen's Angel. I sighed and pulled up the screen. It was a picture of Zim on a ship from the episode, the planet Jackers, which I had snatched from someone on deviantart. I really liked that pic and I kept it up on my screen. Plus I had a picture that someone had done for a comic, it was really quiet good. I could never remember the name but I did remember that the comic, which was on snafu, had been put on hold until the person could get back to it.

My files came up and I began to type.

I had to get another two done today.

_Gir sat up. He looked around him. His sensors were detecting a tremendous amount of pain coming from his neural system, which was, thankfully, busted up pretty well. He glanced down at his blue chest plate and realized that it had been pried open from falling through the metal of the ship. The wires were loosely hanging out from it and he noticed that he was dented up badly. His right arm was completely gone and he became aware of the fact that his antenna was too. _

_Gir looked up. _

_He was under a large amount of rubble._

Then I switched to my 'Through the Hollow' file.

"_Ok, Jack. Are you ready?"_

"_Remind me again why we went trick or treating first…"_

"_It's all part of luring the victims."_

"_You scared those people pretty well."_

"_I can't help it if old ladies are like that. Besides, it helped us to get our candy faster."_

"_I suppose."_

"_Now, are you ready?"_

_He nodded. _

My process went like this for an hour, switching between files to write, until my father ended up coming upstairs and telling me to go and eat something, Stating, once again, that I was too skinny and need to stay healthy enough so that I didn't look dead all the time. I rolled my eyes at this. I tend to do that a lot. I couldn't help it if I was skinny. I just was. It was unnerving how, when I first changed schools, some kids had actually thought that I didn't eat. As if. Then again, forgetting my lunch the first day didn't help.

I lifted myself out of my seat and crossed the room to the door.

There was a loud bang outside the house.

I ran downstairs as quickly as I found it physically possible and whipped the door open.

What I saw made me gap in awe.

That, in itself, was a surprise.

It was a ship.

An alien ship. The scary thing was that… it looked familiar…


	2. Invader Zim

Chapter 2

_A little while earlier_

Zim looked at his scanner. What he saw made him want to move deeper into it. But he didn't know why.

The hole in front of his ship was a large, gaping thing.

It had appeared after his last attempt to kill Dib.

He thought that he had been victorious.

Then this thing had appeared.

He didn't know what it was. Neither did his computer.

It was just… big… and black.

"Computer, is it a wormhole?"

"No."

"A black hole?"

"Maybe…"

"This is horrible!"

"Why? You killed the Earth child and destroyed half of the planet. The rest is being sucked in right now."

"That's just it! If the planet is sucked in how am I supposed to conquer it for the almighty Tallest? I cannot conquer a planet that no longer exists!"

If the computer had had eyes it would have rolled them.

"Scan it for a way to stop it. Obey me!"

"Scanning…"

There was a pause.

"Scan faster!"

"Still scanning." The computer deliberately made the search take a longer amount of time thanks to Zim's constant rudeness. The Irken became impatient on a number of accounts and the computer wasn't in much of a mood to deal with him seeing as he was close enough to the black hole to be sucked in at any moment. He grew tired of the silence and decided to talk again. "Scans show that the hole will continue to grow until it has swallowed up the entire universe if it is not stopped."

"Yes, yes. How do I stop it?"

"A radiation bomb has to be…"

"Taken right into the centre! Of course!"

"I didn't say…"

"Yes! In the centre! And I am just the invader to do it!"

The computer made a grunting noise. "Sure. Whatever you say…"

Zim pressed a blue button and a bright pink device, which glowed in the dim light, was ejected into his hands. Zim gripped the bomb tightly in his hands and then took in a breath of filthy Earth air. He looked into the hole. Then he looked down at the robot beside him. He hadn't moved or done anything since the hole had appeared. His lights were off. The little robot didn't seem like himself.

Zim, curious as he was, touched the robot's head.

Gir fell backwards and made a clank against the floor of the Voot Cruiser.

The Irken frowned. "Broken! That just what I need! I'll fix you," he said as he turned matters back to the vortex, "after I deal with this stupid black pain in my squeedly spooch."

He pushed on the throttle of his ship so that it moved forwards.

It headed right for the black hole.

He started to feel weird.

His hand was stretching out towards it.

Zim realised what was happening.

"No! I'm being sucked in!"

"Duh," came the computer's smug voice.

"Do not anger the great Zim!"

"Bye, 'great Zim'."

Zim went silent for a second before his head was stretched out as far as it could go until it was but a line. So he too was a line twirling through the void inside his lined space ship next to his lined robot companion.

He called out.

"Curse you black hole!"

Kim: Whoo! K. This is my second chapter. I never thought that I'd get this far! Yeah!

R&R PLEASE!!


	3. New Irken?

Chapter 3

I couldn't believe what was happening.

It was amazing.

I didn't know what to think.

Let alone what to do.

It was coming right for me!

I watched as the purple ship fell from the sky. It landed only a foot in front of me. By this time I had run all the way down to the creek by my grandparent's house. I was really close to the bluffs and I was thinking about the fact that I could fall off at any moment. But the shop intrigued me more and I lost my interest in the edge next to my foot.

The ship was close to the edge too.

It looked like it was going to fall off.

I was frozen.

I couldn't move.

There was an alien spaceship right in front of me and I couldn't move because my freaking leg had given out. I was hobbling. I could hardly stand on it without sending a shot of pain through me. By 'accident' I had forgotten to take my pill earlier today. Now I had nothing to do but sit down because it was too sore to stand. I did just that. My right leg, the one with the problem, was stretched out beside me so that I could rub it a little while I waited for something to happen in the bowels of the ship or for the person/thing inside to do something. It was getting boring.

I knew that someone would come and find me soon. I wasn't too deep in the brush but I was deep enough for people to not be able to see my sitting down. I tried to stand again but it hurt and I ended up falling flat on my face. I hated my leg.

A long silence fell over the area. Nothing moved. Boredom began to sweep across my mind and I lay down on the grass, hoping for something happen soon. I was getting really bored just lying there in the middle of the day. I was actually surprised that no one had come by now. Usually, because I lived in a neighbourhood where nothing happened, if something came up almost everyone would come running to see it. I was surprised that that didn't happen. I was surprised that I ran further than my brother while going to see what was falling. I was surprised that my family hadn't come yet. I was surprised that no police officers or army men or something had come to check it out. I was surprised at the fact that I was actually outside during the day! That was what scared me the most!

I sighed.

Turning my attention to my pocket I pulled out my MP3 player and placed the headphones over my ears.

My leg was still unmovable.

Now I had heavy metal bursting through my temporal lobe… or wherever it should have burst. (Kim: I have no idea but Brooke would have known.)

The day was boring. Then again everyday was. There wasn't a day that went by, save for Fridays, that I didn't hate every second of it. The only reason I didn't hate Friday was because at 12:00 on channel 25, YTV, I would watch one of my most favourite shows ever. Invader Zim. It was back on and I was happy for a half hour each day. Other than that and whenever 'House' came on I was purely bored and loathing everyone that asked if I was 'ok'. That's what I hated the most. Pity. It was a waste of time, a waste of breath, a waste of words, and a waste of a life. If someone asked me that I would rip their leg off and let them bleed to death. (Kim: Not really but she's threatened me a lot!)

I looked at the ship again.

It hit me.

It was the Irken Voot Cruiser that Invader Zim used in the TV show all the time!

My boredom returned.

It was a government device most definitely.

Invader Zim wasn't real. I knew that from all of the fiction about him that I had been thinking about in my head, how many drawings of him I had yet to post on the internet, how many pages of the comic I was doing that I had yet to complete and how many episodes in the show there were. They were all fake. Based on a made up character.

I banged on my hip to check my knee's status of healing.

It seemed ok.

I sat up and banged my heel against a rock near by.

It didn't hurt too much.

I was fine.

I stood up and looked around.

There was still no one in sight.

I turned my attention back to the ship. Maybe there was some sort of reward for whoever found it. I was broke and needed some money, lest I start baby-sitting again. A long break had been taken from that after I made a little kid cry at a park because I was too 'mean'.

No one hired me after that.

Examining the design of it I crossed the space that separated me from it. I put my hands on the hull and felt the smooth metal. It was cold to the touch, as all metal should be. I crossed to the back and looked at the thrusters. They were far from the ones that I had read about in Dimitri's plane books. I figured that it was a new model and then examined them further. They were grey and looked far too small to carry a ship of that size, especially since there were only two of them. It seemed impractical. There was the Irken symbol from the TV show on the back of the shop too. I assumed that it was a clever way for the government to make people think that they were going crazy, just in case they saw it, like right now, seeing Zim's ship in the sky.

I stepped back suddenly as the ship turned on its back. The purple wing-like things… I don't know what the hell I'm really going to call them… came out so that one was on either side of me. The whole thing seemed vaguely familiar. This had been in the TV show. I could remember that. Two rods from the ship then folded out to greet me. They closed the gap between them with a hologram that sent images towards my eyes.

I viewed them with interest.

It was even more like the show now.

I was getting freaked out but I did what my curious mind told me too.

I pressed onward.

The first picture was of a man with orange hair and a long, skinny body. I grimaced. "I'm not a guy…" The computer somehow knew what I said. It switched to a girl. She had purple hair that stood up on her head and a nose piercing and eyebrow piercing. I frowned. "I don't like piercing my face." The computer brought up another selection. It was one of a fat woman with large lumps on the left side of her head and huge, misshaped hands. "Too fat." Then another came up. This one had long blonde hair and a smile that could have brightened any room. I wanted to hit it. "Isn't there like… I don't know… A species selection on this thing?" The screen flickered and brought up a number of planets. I looked around. I was looking for one in particular, hoping my wish was true.

I picked a green one.

A view of a green creature with antenna on its head and dressed in black with red stripes and with a pack on its back came before me. It had eyes black as night and the pupils were a deep grey. Thick boots covered each foot with strips of metal along the side of the left one and then there was a pair of black gloves covering over the hands. My smile became so large that I think I got a smile Charlie horse.

"Amazing…"

As if knowing that I loved it, the computer automatically had the purple cases enclose over me. I felt as though I was in an egg. There was a light that flashed before my eyes. I couldn't see anything but I heard the case open up again.

I rubbed my eyes.

My hands felt weird.

I was missing two fingers on each hand!

My hands were covered, up to the elbows, in black. It was a pair of gloves. I looked down to see that I was wearing a black outfit with red stripes and I had black pants on underneath. There were coverings of red over top of my shoulders and a triangular collar around my neck. My boots were thick and black with metal on the left one and, when I felt my head, I felt two things poking out from on top. They were antennas!

I realised it then and there!

"Holy Shit! I'm an Irken!"

"And you're by MY ship."

I turned around and my smile went back to normal. It was small but happy.

Kim: Ok, Brooke met…? I dunno. Do you? Ha! Anyways. R&R PEOPLES! BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T I'LL COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND GET YOU WHILE YOU SLEEP! Nah. Not really……………………………………………………………………. I'll get Brooke to do it.

Brooke: (I'm talking to her on e-mail right now while I write this. She's helping me out with the story.) And I'd do it too. Heh Heh.


	4. EB The Helper

Chapter 4

Zim looked at the Irken female beside his ship. He knew that she had been examining it but he had no idea why and he wanted to know. The jerking of the ship as it rose from whatever she did brought him back into consciousness. He wasn't sure where he was nor was he able to contact his computer at the base. Gir was still out of commission and so he had no robotic unit to help him. All he had was himself.

Zim eyed the girl.

She was the same height as him, if not slightly shorter, with long antenna and a black outfit with the Irken insignia in blood red like the stripes of her outfit. Her boots, black as they were, glimmered slightly. The metal of the left one shone in his eye but he quickly shook it off. What intrigued him about this Irken, however, was the colour of her eyes. Never had he seen a colour so dark. They were like night. Before then Zim had never been aware that an Irken's eyes could be so dark.

He rose himself up on his spider legs slightly as they ejected from his PAK and moved towards the Irken. She flinched back a second and then went eerily calm. Zim eyed her for a moment and leaned in to get a closer view. He rubbed his chin once. Twice. Thrice. Then he turned to her eyes and scowled.

"What were you doing to my ship?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? What jerked me awake?"

She shrugged. The she stopped. "Wait a second. What am I to you?"

Zim raised his invisible eyebrow. "That depends on what your PAK signature is."

"So… I'm an Irken? Just like you?"

"Yes."

"A real Irken?"

"Of course! And you have been since you were a little smeet! What are you thinking?"

"N… Nothing."

Zim rubbed his chin again. "You're filled with a lot of nothing today aren't you? Ok. What does your PAK read?"

"Invader…" he noticed that the Irken female paused for a second upon seeing his face. "Assistance. I was… sent here to… assist in the conquer of Earth… Um… The Tallest said that you may want… an extra hand around the planet… you know… seeing as you were never able to acquire your battle tanks and what not."

Zim lowered himself back to the ground. "Indeed. Contrary to the matter, if you are to be my assistant I will need your name."

"My name?"

"Yes. You do have one right?"

"Course I have a name! It's… uh… EB."

"EB?"

"Actually it's Brooke but people call me EB for my nickname on the web or R2B2 for the fact that I know another Brooke and I like robotics."

"You like robotics eh?"

"Yes, sir."

"Sir… Zim likes this new respect."

"Of course, sir."

"I see… Well, seeing as you are now the assistant of the great ZIM you can help me with my robot. Do you have one of your own?"

She shook her head.

"You never got one?"

She shook her head.

_I can't believe this! I must be dreaming! I must! I must! Invader Zim is real! I'm standing right in front of him! I can't believe this is happening! I must be the luckiest fan to… wait… 'I can't believe this is happening'… Of course… _I sighed in my own head as Zim crossed the side of his ship and reached inside to find something. _I'm dreaming. That's the only logical answer. I can't believe this. I finally have something worthwhile happen in my life and it turns out to be a dream… This sucks ass._

Zim looked into the ship and rummaged around.

I sighed and leaned against the side of the ship. I didn't find it all too comfortable though seeing as I now had a PAK of my very own to match my Irken body. Placing my hand against my head I looked up at the sky. The clouds were starting to gather. I didn't really think that Zim would like to get stuck in the rain. I turned to the Irken, whose head was buried in the ship, and then tapped him on the side.

Zim looked out at me with his huge crimson eyes. I twiddled my fingers in a mild salute and then pointed towards the sky. Zim looked up and noticed the gathering of the clouds. He scowled and clambered inside of his ship.

I watched him press buttons and prepare to take off.

I was expecting to see him fly away.

He didn't.

"Get in."

"Eh?"

"Get in." Zim pointed to the back of the ship where a space had been made for me. I realised that he was telling me to come into the ship with him so that we could leave. I put my hands on the side of the ship and lifted myself inwards. Then I leaned against the back of the ship with my knees tucked up close to my green chin. The cold metal felt good. I watched as Zim flicked a few switches, dragged a few power pads and then lifted the ship into the air with the controls. It was so amazing. I took a mental note of everything he did and used my photographic memory to determine where he put his claws and when. Although I don't know why I did it. Zim turned back to me. "We're going back to my base. I want you to fix up my robot," he signalled to Gir, "while I check to see if the person I wished to destroyed is dead. Got it?" I lightly nodded my head but I didn't say anything. The fact that I was sitting behind one of my favourite characters in his ship as he pulled it into the air left me speechless.

Even if it was a dream I still enjoyed it. It's best to enjoy what you have while you have it.

What I couldn't get out of my head was why I continuously referred to Zim as 'sir'. I knew him inside and out from reading all that fan fiction, writing all that fan fiction, watching all those episodes and reading all those comics. I knew Zim in and out and I knew he was fake yet he was right close to me. I knew Zim's persona by heart and yet I was giving him such a respectable position like he was better than me. Then again, I had always liked the imaginary Irkens much better than I had humans. Stupid idiots… always making the world a horrible place to live.

I guess it was my mind that took a hold of me when I said that. Usually I don't let anyone know that they can be better than me if they tried but here I was giving Zim authority.

I sighed. Leaning my head against a large, hard wire, I examined the options that I had. The area around me was obviously different seeing as Zim was here and no one had come to help me. I didn't know where I was exactly. I didn't really want to know either. For some reason… I was very… very… tired…

Zim peered into the back of his Voot cruiser where the Irken female was. She had fallen asleep a while ago and she was still sound asleep. He didn't know why she did such a thing though. Irkens have no need for sleep. In order to learn about it he had tried it once. It was refreshing but a complete waste of his time.

The Irken frowned but then gave himself a more mild expression. The new recruit did have a good idea. If she were to get used to sleep she would be able to blend in with the other pig smellies in the school. They always slept in class and, if she were to do that as well, then it would be much easier to blend in quickly.

Zim looked down at Gir.

He was still lifeless.

The Irken frowned again.

A thought struck him.

He selected the scan command from his control panel and scrolled down until he found the mind scan. The entire ship was scanned and, after regaining contact to the base, he was able to find what he had hoped.

There was no Gir in the ship and he wasn't the computer's brain.

The Irken felt a little bit better as he headed home.

He had a new recruit that was good in robotics.

Gir was nowhere near him to bother his work.

His enemy, the horrible Dib-stink, should have been vaporized from the black hole that he had created around him house.

The Tallest were, finally, making up for forgetting to send him his battle tanks. He hadn't wanted to point it out to them. It would have been disrespectful to tell the almighty Tallest that they had forgotten something that stood in front of their faces.

He headed home, a grin pressed into his features and his mind.

Kim: OMG Brooke met and tricked Zim? Actually I'm not surprised. After all, I wrote that chapter.

Brooke: With a little bit of my help I may add.

Kim: Ya, ya. Go be gothic.

Brooke: … You'll pay for that…

Kim: R&R PEOPLES! Though I may not live to see them anyways…


	5. Lackofmonkeyitis

Chapter 5

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Wake up. Hey. Hey. Hey. You invoke my wrath?"

I frowned and allowed one of my eyes to open up. "Dimitri… I'm going to kill…" It wasn't my younger brother that I saw. It wasn't even my sister or my other brother or either one of my parents. The face that I saw wasn't even human. It was green in colour and had two large, red eyes that stared at me. There were two antennas on its head and it was dressed in a red-pink suit. "Zim…?"

"Who else would I be?"

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "We're here? That didn't take too long." I looked around; we were in a blank, dark room. It was the docking bay that Zim used to hide his ship in the television show all the time.

"Yes, yes. Who is this Dimitri person that you mentioned?"

"Huh? Oh! Uh… No one important. Just someone that I know back on Irk."

"Is that so?"

"It is."

Zim stepped back and hopped out of the ship. He pulled Gir out and handed him to me the minute I stepped down. I held the little robot in my hands and looked up at him. "Where should Igo to fix him?"

"Anywhere will be fine. Just don't bother me. I have work to do."

I laughed mentally. I had never really called what he did 'work' but I went with it nonetheless.

Zim walked out of the room, kicking his feet up high like a soldier, and left me in the room with the little robot. I pulled Gir up to my face and looked at him. Seeing Gir was strange, I had never had a dream like this before. It was very… strange? No… Cool? That was it! It was a cool dream. Much cooler than ever before. So far, this was the best dream that I had ever had and I didn't want it to stop.

I sighed and put the little guy under my arm as I went downstairs and into the living room. Zim was already making his way down the toilet in the kitchen to his lab. I sat down on the sofa in the living room and placed Gir in my lap. He was a lot lighter than I had thought he would be. Then again, nothing was as it seemed in a dream. Later on Zim would probably turn into Dib and I'd scream for no reason or something. I opened up Gir's chest plate and looked inside. I didn't exactly know what I was looking for but I knew that something had to be wrong with him. I fiddled with wires and whatnot but I couldn't find anything that was out of place. Not that I knew what should have been in place. It's just that in terms of Irken technology that I had seen in the TV show I could tell what looked right and what didn't. Gir circuits looked all right.

I sighed. I can't believe that I couldn't find out what was wrong. Usually, I was good at that.

I clicked the TV on.

That horrible monkey head appeared before me.

Gir sat up. "Monkey!"

He nearly made me smash his head in. I leapt out of my seat and fell onto the ground with a loud thud. Gir didn't move. He just sat there and watched that horrible monkey on the TV screen. I frowned and pulled myself back into a standing position. I was about to wring what neck that little robot had when the doorbell rang.

I looked at the door for a second.

As I crossed over I remembered something that Zim did in one of the episodes. I placed my hand on a certain part of the door and then I was able to see right through it. I saw Dib. He was standing there with a drink in his hand and he was slurping at it happily. His normal blue shirt with the smile and his black pants, jacket and boots were dawned as well as a pleasant demeanour.

I opened the door.

"What the…?"

I just realised that I was still Irken looking.

Dib dropped his drink. Gir whipped by and caught it before it hit the ground. Then he was the one that slurped at it happily. Dib looked down at him. "Ok… You can have it…"

"It wouldn't make much of a difference seeing as you dropped it and all. It'd just hit the ground and be a complete waste."

Dib's attention was brought back to me. "And who are you?"

"I'm EB."

"EB?"

"Yes… E…B… EB"

"I don't get it. Why are you in Zim's house?"

"Uh…"

"That's none of your business, Dib-stink."

We both looked into the kitchen to see Zim, with his contacts and wig on, standing in the doorway. He had his hands placed behind his back and his feet spread wide in a proud pose. He glared at Dib and cast me an ominous glance as well. Then he crossed the room and stared Dib in the eye. Dib stared back at him. "You filthy human, there's no point in you coming around here because there's no way you will ever get in here."

"I've gotten in here before…"

"You're lying!" Zim slammed the door in his face. Then he turned to face me. "Why were to speaking with the Dib-worm?"

"Uh…"

Zim frowned. "Next time you have to answer the door wear a disguise. You'll be going to skool with me tomorrow. Be sure that you have an ingenious disguise for that as well." Zim looked at the robot dancing at his feet. "What was wrong with Gir?"

"He had lackofmonkeyitis."

"Eh?"

"Uh…"

"Never mind. Just be ready tomorrow." Then he stormed out of the room and buried himself in the depths of his lab again.

I stood there, befuddled and sort of annoyed. Gir danced at my feet. Then he stopped and looked up at me. He pulled on my hand and I glanced down at him. "Dance with me?"

"I don't dance."

"Dance!"

"No."

"Dance!"

"No!"

Gir erupted in a fit of 'waaaa' and 'weeee' until I started to tap my foot to get him to stop. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot a few times but that was all he was going to get out of me. In the meantime, my mind was too preoccupied with various aspects of my dream.

So far nothing had happened… Nothing that wouldn't have been in the TV show at least… Save for me being in it and all. Other than that it seemed like a normal Zim day in a normal TV show Earth. I didn't get it. But I didn't really want to either. I was having fun, which was a surprise, and I didn't want it to stop all that much…

I liked being a character on Zim.

Kim: Yay! Dib's not dead!

Brooke: I am not Goth… just to clear that up… but I have nothing against Goths… I'm just not one…

Kim: R&R peoples! I actually survived calling Brooke a Goth! So I can read them!

Brooke: But at the rate you're going you won't live to read any more… KNOCK IT OFF WITH THE GOTH JOKES!

Kim: Heh… Heh…


	6. New Appendage

Chapter 6

"_Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid..." Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid..." Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid..." Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid..." Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid..." Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid..." Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid..." Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid..." Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid..." Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid..." Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid..." Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid..." Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid..." Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid..." Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid..." Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid..." Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid..." Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid..." Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump._

"_You'll cause Cranium damage that way."_

_Zim head stopped in its endless beating against the wall. His left eye fixed upon the human in his ship. She had just been sitting there for the longest time. He, on the other hand, had been furiously bashing his head on the control panel to his ship in an attempt to wake from his horrible nightmare. When they had been running from the ship as it crashed into the park Gaz had warned him that she would plunge him into a nightmare world from which he would never wake. Perhaps he had not released his grip for the torment that he endured at that moment seemed like an endless nightmare. All he wanted to do was wake up from it._

_Gaz had been sitting there, her GS3 in hand, during the entire trip. They'd been gone not 3 hours before Zim finally lost himself in a whirl of annoyance. The fact that Gir was malfunctioning more than he should have been was what ticked him off down to his squeedly spooch. The fact that the Gaz-human ignored him with every fiber of her being was what sent him off of the edge. Normally, a human ignoring him would have been the better thing to happen and he wouldn't have minded it all too much. He assumed, however, that the Gaz was just ignoring him for fun._

"What're you doing?"

I practically fell down again. How many times was that now? I'd lost count. Anyways, I turned around to see Zim's green face eyeing me intently. He had his contacts on as well as his wig and he had his bottom lip sticking out in that funny way that I liked so much where it was like an added triangle to the base of his head. I really like it when he made that face. Even more so when his eyes were big and sort of weird looking. But that's not important right now…

"N… Nothing…"

"Why is it that you're always doing 'nothing'?"

"Uh…"

"Never mind. We have skool. Come with me to the Voot Runner so that we can pick your disguise." He turned and was ready to walk out of the room. I would have followed him but something cut into my head first.

"But I have one already."

Zim turned back around and looked at me, that expression I loved so much, this time with the big eyes, was set on his face. I was tempted to smile but that wasn't likely to happen anyways. It'd just look weird. "You have one?" he said and he faced me completely. "When did you get it?"

"A while ago… Yesterday… When you told me too…"

"I see… Let's see it then."

I wasn't really sure how to deactivate a hologram. What was I supposed to do? Laugh at him like Tak had done in that episode maybe? No… He'd hate me for that for sure. Hoping that it would work I closed my eyes and I pictured myself in my normal form. I hoped that it would work.

It did.

Zim watched as his assistant's hologram was activated. The person that stood before him was no longer an Irken. It was a human, which, in some way, was a good thing. In others, however, it was bad. He ignored both possibilities and watched as the blurs dissipated.

The human before him had long, wavy, brown hair, which mostly fell in front of her face. Her eyes were plain brown with short eyelashes if none at all and she had long legs with a small torso and average length arms. Her skin was so pale it looked like she'd never gotten sun and her face was in a small smile. EB, in her human form, had on a pair of blue jeans that were ripped at the base and a blue and gray striped sweater wrapped around her waist. Her T-shirt was black and had a skull on it with wings that came out from behind the head. A set of headphones hung out from her left pocket and gum stuck out from her right one. The last thing to add to her disguise was a sterling silver coffin necklace around her neck. Zim could see that it opened up to show a little skeleton inside. (LOL this is Brooke's FAVORITE outfit!)

Zim raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that will fit in? It doesn't look… real…"

"And yours does?"

Zim glared at his apprentice.

EB covered her mouth. "Sorry… that slipped out."

"Now I'm apologizing to him? What the F? This doesn't make any sense!"

I tensed up as Zim rubbed his chin, regarding my outfit. "You look like… like…"

_Here it comes…_

"A skeleton."

_There it was! Gawd I hate everyone!_

"Yeah… so?"

Zim frowned and then turned on his heel. "Let's go then. You'll come in after me so no one suspects anything."

_What are they going to suspect? They're all way too stupid… _

"Class," came Ms. Bitters' horribly harsh voice. "We have, yet another, hopeless appendage joining the class today." She motioned towards me and I could feel the icy cold aura that surrounded her form. It was like my own, if I do say so myself, but more so. "Her name is…"

"Brooke."

"Don't interrupt or I'll send you to the underground classroom."

"What? Already? Short temper…"

Ms. Bitters glared at me; her teeth bared, but said nothing more. She 'cleared' a desk just beside Dib. I stalked over to it. Dib eyed me intently. I could tell that he suspected something. It was only inevitable. After all, he had seen me in my 'Irken' form yesterday and now there was a new student coming into the classroom. I didn't think that he was dumb enough to think of it as a coincidence. He may not have been my favorite character on the show but I had always admired his persistence in the whole 'Zim is an alien sent to destroy us all' thing. If he was as persistent with me I'd have yet another person to add to my 'I hate you' list.

I sat down in my seat and pulled my red and black backpack off of my shoulders. The other students in the class looked at me as though I was crazy. I was used to it so all I had to do was ignore them. That didn't prove too difficult.

From the corner of my eye I could see Dib glaring at me. It was more annoying than Tina from French class. I practically broke my pencil as I thought about her. _If she pinches my cheeks and calls me cute one… more… time… I'm gonna…_

"I know about you."

I turned to Dib but said nothing. That only made sense after all, seeing as everyone told me that I was waaaayyyyy too quiet. I sort of cocked my head at what he said and rose my left eyebrow to show him that I had no idea what he was talking about. My pencil twiddled in my fingers as he watched me. I stared back at him. Neither of us paid attention to Ms. Bitters, which only made sense seeing as her lectures were always completely stupid and pointless.

"I know what you are." He glared at me even harder.

_What is he trying to do?_ "No matter how hard you try," I said, "you can't pierce me with your stare. I'm completely pierce proof." I was going to laugh when Dib's stare faded but I thought better of it. My eyes trailed from Dib and crossed the room to land on Zim. My Irken 'partner' was sitting quietly, writing down a few notes every once and a while. I didn't blame him. I had always thought that Ms. Bitters would have given excellent lectures as inspiration for World Conquest. _She should be an 'inspirational' speaker for the Irken invaders._ I snickered slightly to myself.

"What's so funny, alien?"

I turned back to Dib. My mind cut in half somehow and my artistic mind took over. I stared at Dib's frame right there and put my hands up to make like a square box with my fingers. My hands pulled out a piece of paper as quickly as possible and my pencil was sharpened in 3, maybe 4, seconds. "Don't move…"

"What?"

I touched my finger to the tip of his nose and glared into his eyes, past his glasses. "I said… don't move."

He obeyed me.

Zim sighed. Drawing Dib falling into magma was becoming boring. Despite the fact that he would have loved to see it he grew tired of the time that it took to draw a descent drawing. Even then it completely and utterly sucked.

The Irken rested his head on his arms, which were lying flat on his desk, crossed over one another. He cocked his head to the side and looked at his apprentice across the room.

His head shot up like a bullet at what he saw.

EB had her fingertip on the Dib-stink's nose. Dib was staring, cross-eyed, at it and looked completely confused. He just watched her finger and stayed perfectly still in his seat. EB's pencil was moving on the paper in front of her so quickly that Zim was surprised the paper didn't fall of the table.

Zim's eyes lowered as he watched his apprentice and his mortal enemy being social. EB didn't even seem to realize how horrible this was. She just sat there and drew her heart out as though there was nothing to be worried about. Well there was and come lunchtime he would remind her of that.

Brooke pulled the drawing up to Dib's face. The boy, still surprised, took it in his hand and pulled it up to his face, eyes still on her. As he looked at the paper his eyes lost their anger and became interested more in the drawing than the fact that 'Brooke was an alien.' "It looks… just like me…"

"Yeah… I was aiming for that."

The bell for lunch went off.

Children started to leave the room.

"Brooke!"

Zim came out of nowhere. He gripped Brooke's arm and pulled her out of the room before Dib could say anything at all. The boy just stood there, his portrait in hand. He looked out the door and frowned. He knew where the two of them were going.

When they got to the lunchroom Zim gave Brooke a tray and pulled her through the line with him. A strange, green substance was splattered on their plate with some white stuff and a slab of meat. Zim grimaced when he had his but paid for it nonetheless. Brooke just looked at it and paid. Then she followed Zim to a table that was void of any other children. The two sat down beside one another.

"What were you doing?"

"I was talking to Dib."

"You don't talk to the Dib-stink!"

"…"

"He's our mortal enemy! You don't talk to him! I order you not to talk to him!"

"But… I was… gaining his trust."

"Eh?"

"Yes. I was trying to make sure that he trusted me. I may be able to convince him yet that I'm… uh… human… or, if he doesn't believe that… I can convince him that I'm a good… Irken. Sort of like, even though you told him that Tak was Irken he still liked her."

"How do you know about Tak?"

"Uh… These things get around. So? I grain his trust?"

"Yes! It's the perfect plan! I'm glad I thought of it!"

Brooke rolled her eyes.

There was a loud slam in front of them. Brooke jumped in her seat and looked across the table to the tray that had just been slammed down onto the table. Zim glared with loath at the face that stared at them.

"Zim…"

Kim: Ok… I've updated this a little by adding stuff… yes… that's it… stuff…

Brooke: Oh, real smooth.

Kim: (frowns)


	7. A Day With Dib

Chapter 7

"Dib…"

"Zim…"

"Dib…"

"Zim…"

"Hi, Dib."

Dib looked at Brooke who was sitting next to Zim. She had a small smile on. He smiled back at her. Zim frowned, disliking the fact that both his archenemy and his apprentice were now ignoring him. He stood up on the bench that he had been sitting on and slammed his hands onto the table in front of him. Dib turned back to him, eyes narrowed again. Brooke looked at him, her left eyebrow raised.

"Why are you here, Dib?"

"I know what you're going to do Zim. You're going to turn her against me and make her think that you're a human too. Well it won't work." Dib turned his attention back to Brooke. "Brooke, Zim is an alien. He tried to destroy the Earth before and he keeps trying to do it! He's an alien! An alien I tell you! An ALIEN!"

Brooke just stared at him. She didn't say anything.

Dib felt his heart sink. _She already thinks I'm crazy? I blew it!_ He fell onto the bench, his arms at his side and a deep sorrow inside of him. _I can't believe it happened so quickly. I finally get someone who might be a friend and I blow it on the first day. She thinks I'm crazy… great… thanks a lot Zim…_ He sighed and stood up again. Dib cast one last horrible glare at Zim and then walked off to the table where his sister was sitting.

Zim smiled in triumph. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, trying to picture what the Dib-human would do when he got home. Hopefully he'd do that suicide thing that Zim had been studying up on recently. "You see," he said leaning back slightly, even though he didn't have anything to lean against. "That's how you treat enemies. Horribly. They're stinking humans! You'll get used to this quickly, EB…" He turned to where his apprentice sat. EB wasn't there. "EB?" Zim turned to where Dib sat. EB was walking towards the table. Surprised as he was Zim lost his balance and fell backwards, his head smashed hard against the ground and his wig went askew.

Dib sighed in his seat. Once more his sister didn't seem to care. She ate her lunch quietly, not caring if her brother was sad or not. Dib put his arms on the table and buried his head in his coat sleeves.

"Uh… Mind if I sit here?"

He looked up.

Brooke was standing there. Her tray was in hand and her backpack was draped around her shoulders. Dib's eyes went wide. The last thing he would have expected would have been her coming over and asking to sit with him. But she did just that. Unable to speak he just nodded towards her. Brooke sat down next to him. Gaz raised an eyebrow at the new addition to their table.

She swallowed her food hard and looked at Dib. "Friend of yours?"

Before Dib could speak Brooke answered a yes to her question. Dib looked at Brooke, confused and happy.

"But… don't you… you know…"

"Think that you're crazy?"

"Yeah."

"Nope."

"What?"

"I said no. It's pretty incredible that only you and your sister know that Zim is an alien."

Dib's eye went wide. "How… How do you know all this? How do you know that Zim is an alien? Did you know before I told you?"

"Uh…"

"I've got some questions for you…"

"…Ok…"

**_One, long, boring interrogation later._**

They were back in the classroom now. Brooke beside Dib and Zim on the other side of the room. Dib had asked her questions all through lunch while Zim grimaced at the food that he had bought.

88

I hadn't thought about the questions all too much. What did wrack at my head was the fact that I hadn't woken up yet. My dream was still going on and it bothered me. Sure I loved Invader Zim's world but the concept of this being more than just a dream was starting to pull at me and it was bugging me.

Finally, class ended and we were released into the sun. The part about skool ending was what I liked. The part involving the sun was what made me cringe with hatred and loathe.

"It's about time," I said as I picked up my backpack and put it on. "I thought Ms. Bitters would never shut up."

Dib stood next to my desk. I was wondering why he didn't just go home with his sister but I didn't say anything, as usual. I made sure that I had all of my pencils and then I took hold of my backpack and walked out the classroom. Dib realized that I had walked out and hurried after me, shoving Zim out of the way. The kid ran up to me and then walked next to me. "Hey, can I walk you home?"

"Why?" We exited the doors of the skool and walked down the road. I remembered where Zim's house was and I knew that Dib's was the same way. "Aren't you going to walk home with your sister?"

"She can walk home one her own."

_That doesn't really sound like Dib…_

"So? Can I?"

"Uh… I guess… so…"

And so he did walk home with me. Unfortunately, as we walked, I remembered something. I lived in Zim's house, at least, in my dream I did. I couldn't bring Dib there. Otherwise he would know that I was an… uh… Irken… for sure. There was only one thing for me to do… And no, it wasn't to make biscuits.

"Listen Dib, I… Dib?"

I looked around me but… he wasn't there. What bothered me was that I sort of recognized where I was. It was a long, slanted street with lots of houses and trees. One thing that really caught me was, when I looked all the way down the street to the end, I could see Mark's house. _Mark's house? He wasn't in the show… Wait… Holy shit! I'm back?_

I looked down the street again and glanced at the sign. It said Fenwood Hts.

"I **am** back… Fck! I'm in trouble!" I ran down the street to Balcarra and ducked around the corner again. My legs were hurting me again but I didn't care. If I was awake on Fenwood then it meant that either I had been sleep walking, which didn't seem possible. After all, who could sleep walk out of their house and down the street without waking up or getting hit by a car? No one. So, it was either that or I hadn't been dreaming and my encounter with Zim really had happened.

At this point it didn't really matter because I had walked out of the house without telling anyone and I'd be killed when I got home.

I ran as fast as I could.

Eventually I came to the big green and white house that I'd lived in for the past 7 years. And just for the record, I'm 14; guess I should have said that before… Oh well…

Now the burgundy door was in from of me and I was between the two, black plant pots. I took a gulp of air and held my breath as I tried the door. It was, luckily, open and I was able to walk in. I closed the door behind me and stared into the room, so far I didn't see anyone. "Hello…?"

"Brooke!"

Jake came running at me. He hugged me around the waist, cause that was all he could hug since he was so small, and looked up at me with his large, puppy dog eyes. I stayed unmoved, just like every time I saw them.

"Where have you been?" He asked me as though he hadn't seen me in forever.

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been gone since Saturday! Where were you?"

"But it is Saturday…"

He shook his head at me… "It's Sunday… at evening… you've been gone since Saturday in the morning…"

I went blank…

---

Kim: Gone that long eh? You're never gone from your house and now you're gone for a whole day… no wonder he was worried…

Brooke: Shut up you shisno…

Kim: (gasp) Bad Red Vs. Blue language!! Now… R&R PEOPLE OR I'LL SEND BROOKE OUT TO GET YOU WHILE YOU'RE SLEEPING!!

Brooke: Like I said before… I'll do it too…


	8. Irken In The Real World

Chapter 8

I sighed to myself. The day was boring. I had been able to convince my parents that I had a small case of amnesia but it had been difficult. The only reason that I did it was because if I told them that I went into Invader Zim's world they'd think that I was lying and ground me or something. So I had to make up a false story about remembering falling off the bluffs and then the only thing that I could remember was waking up and coming here. I didn't like lying to them, I never did, but it was the only thing that I could have done at such a critical moment.

I logged onto the computer. My sister ignored the will to go on that day. Dimitri had suggested that I go on. He said that 'maybe her stories and entries in Freedom of Expression will bring back some memory. Brooke should go on the computer and check all of her files and talk to her friends. That should spark a memory.' Needless to say I agreed with him. I was behind on my stories and I had stuff to do.

There was a bleep the minute I got on.

A file blinked orange on my computer.

I clicked on it.

It was on Messenger. A few of my friends were on.

Our conversation went like this:

B.r.o.o.k.i.e: (Brooke M. cause there are two of us.) Where have you been?

Empty Brooke: (me.) Lost… I have amnesia… or at least my family thinks so.

Close your eyes: (Ahva.) Well, what really happened then?

Aimee: (obvious, don't you think?) yeah, what?

Empty Brooke: You guys know Invader Zim?

All of em: Yeah.

Empty Brooke: I went to his world! I know it sound crazy but I did! Was there any news about something crashing in the area?

Close your eyes: Ya. But they never found it.

Aimee: And then a girl went missing… OMG you're that girl!

Empty Brooke: Duh.

B.r.o.o.k.i.e: What was it like? Did you meet Gir? Haha! Come on. We know you're kidding.

Empty Brooke: That's just it! I'm really not kidding!

Close your eyes: You'll have to prove it… Haha!

Empty Brooke: Fine! I will! Meet me in Cudia Park in one hour!

Aimee: Why?

Empty Brooke: I told you… I'm going to prove it…

Then I logged out.

88

I was starting to think that they wouldn't show up. I had been waiting the Park for a while now. But I kept telling myself that they lived much farther away from it than I did so I just waited for my friends to show up.

Zim had crashed in Cudia Park. I was going to show them where because when I had read the paper it said that no one had found the thing or where it had crashed. I was going to show them where then I was going to show them my disguise. I knew that the Irken standing in front of them thing would defiantly make them believe me.

Aimee was the first one to show up. She had black hair and a real nice face. Lots of her bangs went in her face but, somehow, you could always see her eyes and whatnot. Today she had on a pink t-shirt with a little yellow flower on it. She also had a pair of jeans on.

B, as we sometimes called her in school, was next. She looked like me but she was exactly the opposite in terms of mind. She was a little bigger than me on both terms but she had the same kind of hair as me, long and wavy. She had a blue shirt on and blue pants, they weren't really jeans exactly.

Ahva came last. She had her headphones on and her curly hair in front of her left eye like always. She was wearing the black shirt that I had given to her for her birthday and a pair of ripped jeans, like me. She had her really big headphones on instead of her small ones and I could see that she had bubblegum in her mouth.

"Good, you all came."

"Well…" said Aimee. "You were a little persuading on MSN."

"What? But… Never mind. Come on. I'm going to show you where the ship crashed."

I had them all follow me into the forest. At one point, while we were walking, I felt something cold and I mean really cold. We all clutched our bare arms we were so freezing. It was even too cold for me, which was yet another surprise.

We came to the spot in no time but… "What? It's not here! But… I was right here! Right there!" I pointed to where the crash site should have been. "This doesn't make any sense! I hit my ankle on that rock… and that's where I was lying next to the ship! I can still see my imprint and then that's… Oh crap!"

Where the ship would have made an imprint there was nothing. I mean, literally, nothing. The place where the ship had crashed had gone over the side of the cliff. There was nothing left there but little pieces that would break off if you went too close. I couldn't believe what I saw. It was all gone! I turned back around to my friends. Aimee and B had their arms crossed. They looked upset. Have looked interested in her music more than in the matter at hand.

"But…"

"Brooke… Don't tell us you wasted our time…"

"No! I…" I thought to myself. "I was hoping that this wouldn't come up but…" I looked at my right hand. Ever since I had come back from Zim's world there had been a red device wrapped around my wrist. It had a black rectangle on it and a series of actions that I could do. Some of these actions included making my hologram going up, spider leg deployment, which I knew Zim didn't have, and self-destruction. I was sure I wouldn't be using that one. I turned the black knob at the top to hologram and then slapped down on the button, sort of like when Ben 10 goes hero.

There was a flashed of light and I went blind for a second. I rubbed my eyes and noticed that the light was gone but I still couldn't see. After all, I'm not used to the light…

I heard B scream.

I heard Aimee scream.

I heard Ahva grunt. Then I felt her poke me.

"Watch it!"

"Brooke? Is that you?"

"Yeah… It's me…" I could see again. When I looked at them they looked a little bit more scared than I had anticipated but I went with it. "What do you guys think?" I spun around once to show them that I truly was an Irken. "I can't be making this up."

"That's for sure…" Ahva poked at my head again.

"Knock it off!" I slammed my foot down on the ground.

There was a cracking sound.

Everyone froze.

"Uh… oh…"

The ground underneath me caved in and I fell over the bluffs. I screamed as I went. Sure I hated most things in life but that sure as hell didn't mean that I wanted to die! I wanted to live! I liked life! But it was too late for me and I knew that… So I stayed quiet the rest of the way down. I was ready… _Hopefully I'll become a ghost in purgatory. At least then I can still do what I want to… and more… Sweet! I can sneak into movies!_

There was a blue light before my eyes.

_Bleu? Shouldn't it be red? Red for blood?_

There was a little bit of pain and then I saw nothing but the blue light that enclosed around me. I knew that I was falling. I just didn't know where…

---

Ahva looked over the edge. "Where'd she go?"

Brooke and Aimee where wiping away at their tears and didn't bother to answer her.

"Hey! I asked where she went!"

"Ahva! Brooke just died! Don't ask stupid questions!" Aimee stared to cry again.

"I'm serious. She just disappeared." Ahva pointed back down the cliff and motioned for B and Aimee to come over and see. As they were coming, wiping tears from their faces, she continued talking. "There was a big, blue flash and then I didn't see her at all. Hers cream stopped and she was gone. She's just gone."

Aimee and B looked over the side.

It was true.

Brooke was gone.

They each looked at one another. "We have a lot of explaining to do…"


	9. Two Dimensions

Chapter 9

I landed hard on my back. It didn't hurt as much as it should have but it still stung a little bit. I didn't open my eyes. I didn't really want to. I knew that I was dead and this was just the calm before the storm. Soon I would open my eyes and see my broken, bloodied body next to me. I'd scream and then back up on my bum. Soon, once my hand passed through a rock, I'd realize that I was dead and I'd be all happy. I wanted the happy part to come. But, if I was a ghost, didn't that mean I couldn't dream? I'd never be able to have that Invader Zim dream again.

Yes, I thought that it was a dream again. What else could I do? I was dead. What else was I supposed to think? I found that I had been stupid to think that it was real. I'd probably done something bad and my mind was filling it up. Maybe that girl that had gone missing wasn't me. Maybe I had killed her and then my mind, in so much trauma, had ordered me to forget about it. Then what was left blank was filled with a dream about Invader Zim that felt so real that I walked to and acted out the actions of the dream.

But that didn't explain why no one had realized that I was walking in my sleep if I was on the road. And how would I have been able to avoid the cliff? None of it made sense.

I felt the pain that I should have when I first landed. This was it, I was dead and my ghost was feeling the pain that came after you died. It was never meant to be pain from when you died but it was supposed to me the mental pain that came after you realized that you were dead.

I sat up and groaned, my eyes still shut.

"EB?"

My eyes jerked open so quickly that I had to shut them again. I looked to my right and saw Zim. He was standing at the door with Dib on the other side. The Irken was pointing at the human like they had just been arguing before I came. Dib's arms fell to the side as he looked at me. His right eye twitched with confusion. "How did you do that?"

"What did I do?"

"You fell through the ceiling! How?"

Zim turned back to Dib. "Enough of this! Stay away Dib human!"

"But you didn't tell me what you did to Br…"

I watched Zim close the door in his face before he could finish. I laughed out loud as I heard him yell out an 'Ow!' in response to this. Standing back on my feet I noticed that glare that I received from Zim. He didn't look happy at all. The Irken stormed over to me, taking off his disguise in the process and then stood directly in front of me. I could see that he had his fists clenched and he had anger filling up his face.

"Where have you been?"

"Huh?"

"You've been gone for two days! Where were you?"

"Uh…" I was stumped. But my mind stayed at work with the new question at hand. _How did he know that I was away from the dream for that long? Unless it's not a dream and something is taking me from one world to the next. That must be it! Something must have happened that made it so I can travel into Zim's world and converse with him! Damn! That means I'm up to my head in trouble when I get back!_

"I asked you where you were, EB! Answer Zim!"

"I was… uh…" I decided to tell the truth. But I left out the part of me being a human. "I was in another dimension."

"Eh?"

"I… uh… stumbled on it a while ago… actually I sort of lived there for 14 years… Anyways, I developed a 'family' there with parents, siblings and a dog named Gizmo. I had 'friends' and a social life. I go to school and I have a room in a big, green and white house. I even created relatives and I have a 'great grandmother' living in a portion of the house. It all makes it very convincing. Don't you think?"

Zim looked lost for words. His arms fell to his side. His eyes were wide with… I don't know what…

_Damn… Yeah, sure… it was a great thing… telling the truth… I hate the truth! Why couldn't I have just made up another lie? Zim will never accept the existence of another dimension relative to the one he lives in. If only Zim was stupid enough to believe that…_

"Amazing!"

I stepped back a second, unable to comprehend what had just escaped Zim's mouth. Or whatever that thing he had plastered on his face was. The look that he had was unlike any that I had ever seen in the TV show. It was totally foreign to me.

"I never would have suspected that there could be another dimension prior to this one!"

"Yeah…" I said, tuning in with the mood. "The weird thing about this one is that Irkens don't exist. They're the created factor of a… uh… primitive human mind." I really disliked calling Johnnen Vasquez primitive but I had no choice if I was going to blend in at being an Irken. "In the dimension I was in there's actually a TV series staring you. That's how I knew about Tak and everything. I've watched the series. And, in this dimension, cards are still handed out for Valentine's Day instead of meat. There is a place here called NASA place but in this dimension it's just NASA. And there are a lot of dogs in this dimension."

Zim flinched at the dog thing. "What about the humans there?"

I shrugged. "They're much smarter than the ones here but… If an alien were to attack…" I thought about this for a second. I really had no idea. My friends and I had thought up a few things that could happen. I mean, over the years people have been abducted and stuff like that. People would want to know why rather than to dissect an alien. Right? Yeah. So if Zim went there, to my world, even if he was found out people would just ask him a lot of questions. It wouldn't be too bad, I decided. "I guess if they discovered an alien they'd have a lot of questions for them. In the dimension I come from people are abducted an awful lot… or so they claim to be. If we were discovered I guess it wouldn't really matter. Since that dimension isn't really related to this one, if you made it back here no one would be able to follow you anyhow."

"Fascinating." Zim rubbed his chin a few times. I watched with interest. "You'll have to show me this dimension of yours. I demand that you do."

"But… I don't know how to get back… Sometimes I'll just fall through something and end up either here or there. I'm not too sure of how it works… It just… happens…"

"I see… In that case we'll have to wait for the next one. Follow me… I have an idea."

I followed Zim deep into his lab.

"Put this on."

Zim tossed something to me. I caught it and held it up in front of my face. It was a strange accessory. I assumed that it was meant to go around the neck like a necklace. It matched the triangular collar that I had on when I was in my Irken guise but it as purple instead of that pinkish color that I had already. I slipped it around my neck and then looked down at it. The accessory sagged more than my color would have, normally, but it looked a little bit better. Plus it didn't choke me whenever I turn my head. "What is it for?" I asked holding the device up a little bit.

"It will connect you to me at all times." I watched as Zim slipped one around his neck as well. He put it into place and then looked back to me. "This way, if you are transferred back to the other dimension, I will go with you. Very simple Irken technology really. You just have to make sure that you don't go back for more than a day so that the connection between our collars can be established."

"But I don't know when I'll go back. For all I know I'll go back in a few hours."

Zim rubbed his chin. "Yes… I guess that could be a problem…"

I slapped my head.

---

Kim: Now, if Brooke goes back, Zim will go with her. WHEEEE!!

Brooke: That's only if I don't go back within one day of being in his dimension though.

Kim: Party pooper….

Brooke: Happy person…

Kim: Goth! (Smiles at Brooke)

Brooke: I'll kill you… (Glares at Kim)

Kim: (Scuttles off, scared) Don't forget to review…


	10. The REAL Brooke

Chapter 10

_May I have this dance?" _

_Their attention was all turned to a tall boy. He had a pinstripe tuxedo on with a bat collar. His mask was a simple skeleton face but it looked oh, so real. He had a long, lanky body with abnormally long arms and as wide smile planted on his mask. It even moved when he spoke. Cleo smiled at him and extended her arm as she said: "Of course." She cast a smug smile towards Jade who sank down where she stood. _

"_I wasn't speaking with you." _

_Cleo looked back at the boy in the skeleton mask, her eyes wide. "W-what?" _

_The boy extended his long fingers towards Jade. She just stood there, lost for words and unable to move. "I was speaking with this young lady right here. May I have this dance?" _

_For a moment Jade didn't speak. Then, with a grin on her face, she took the boy's hand and allowed him to lead her out and onto the dance floor. Leaving Cleo and her crew to be laughed at by the student body. _

"_I'm Jade Ortho." _

"_Pleasure, I'm Jack Skellington." _

"_That works." _

"_I suppose it does." He smiled at her. _

"What are you doing?"

I fell out of the chair that I had been sitting in. My body crashed to the floor and I cringed with hatred at Zim. The Irken was standing over me a smug smile planted on his green face. I glared at him and said, for the umpteenth time this week: "nothing".

"Why is it that every time I find you on the computer and ask what you're doing you fall out of the chair and say nothing."

"Why is it that every time I am on the computer, trying to get something done, you have to come ask me what I'm doing?"

Zim had nothing to say to this. He frowned at me and then collected his thoughts as I stood up and saved my work. "I think that you're being too secretive EB. This isn't a good thing. You're my helper and I find it disrespectable for you to keep things from Zim. I demand to know what you do! Everyday you come home from collecting information on the humans of **this** dimension and bury yourself in the computer! What is it that could be so important that you need to do it every single day? You do it through the night as well! What is that important?"

"You sound like my father…" I muttered to myself.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"What's with all this 'nothing'? I demand to know what all the nothing is!"

"We'll be late for skool." I deactivated my Irken guise and put my backpack on. Then I walked to the elevator and waited as Zim dawned his contacts and wig. He hurried inside with me and we both made out way to skool.

While walking to the bus he was bothering me more and more about the entire 'nothing' I said that I was doing. The bus stopped and I let him get on first. Then I motioned to the bus driver. He closed the doors and Zim stared at me out the window, both confused and angry. He yelled something as they went down the road but I couldn't hear him for I had put my headphones on and I was wrapped in the music that Rob Zombie made. I really liked that. As I continued through my 108 songs I walked down the road towards the skool. I'd lied about the time just so that I had enough to get to skool. Of course, I'd had to bribe the driver to come early but it worked and so I was finally alone.

So far I'd been in Zim's world for a whole week. For that time I had skipped skool. Also, for that time, I hadn't had a moment's peace. Zim had constantly been on my PAK, asking me about my dimension and stupid things that I really didn't want to answer. He would constantly hover over me when I did my drawings and he would constantly watch me when I was typing. Although I never gave him the chance that he needed to actually see what they were. It wouldn't be too good if that were to happen.

"Brooke? Brooke!" That voice pierced through the music like a buzz saw to bone. I cringed at it and then whipped around to see… Dib? He was running up behind me. I took the headphones off, which of course I hated, and greeted him when he came up to me. "Hey Brooke," he said, smiling at me the whole time. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you for a whole week. I thought that Zim did something to you."

"Why did you think that?"

"Well… he's always been a fan of making my life miserable… I just assumed that if I were to ever get a friend he would want to… you know…"

"Get rid of them or make you think that you're crazy?"

"Yeah. So. What **did** happen that day? I mean… You just disappeared into thin air. I had no idea where you went. It was a little creepy, you know."

"Uh… I don't know what you're talking about."

Dib jumped in front of me, his hands on his hips. "I know that you know what happened. Even Zim had no idea."

"How do you know that he wasn't lying?"

"I had my lie detector on. It showed he was telling the truth when he said that he didn't know what had happened to you."

_Then why don't you just use it when he says that he's human? Duh!_ I ignored what he said, walked past him and then continued to the skool. Dib ran up beside me. He looked a little bit hurt. Still, although he wasn't my favorite character on the show I still liked him. I sighed and stopped. He did too. "The truth is Dib…" _I can't believe that I'm doing this…_ "I'm not from here…"

Dib's eyes went wide. He jumped back from me and pointed. "You're EB! You're that new Irken that moved in with Zim! I was right all along! You **are** an alien! You lied to me! You didn't want to be my friend! You wanted to gain my trust so that you could get rid of me!"

Now it was my turn to look hurt.

Dib's accusing finger fell.

I closed my eyes and took a breath. Then I continued in my walk down the street. Dib didn't follow me for the longest time. I was wondering if he would follow me at all. At this point, however, I found that I didn't care all too much. Dib had called me a liar. I was human but I couldn't really tell him that or he might brag to Zim and then I'd have a real conundrum on my hands. If Zim knew that I was human then I'd have to convince him that I was Irken but then he would brag to Dib and the boy would get mad at me again. I didn't really want any of that to happen. So I'd keep my mouth shut. _I guess that Dib and I… we were never meant to be real friends…_ I sighed as I walked down the street.

---

_What have I done?_ Dib watched Brooke walk down the street. He had seen the hurt, the anger and the horrible glare that she had given him. He felt really bad about what he had done._ She wanted to be my friend and I accused her of being an alien. Just because she said that she wasn't from here doesn't mean that she's an alien. I jumped to conclusions. Now I've probably lost her. This time… for good…_

Dib sighed.

He walked down the street slowly.

Lucky for him he still made it to the skool before the bell rang. He entered the classroom; his head still down, and crossed to his seat. He noticed the others kids in the room staring at his sorrow filled expression. Dib sat down in his seat and looked out of the window.

_What have I done? _He looked back over at Brooke. She had dowsed herself in her drawings once more. He glanced at them once but she had pulled them out of his sight and he hadn't tried to see them since. _I've ruined what friendship we could have had. I can't believe I was so stupid… I accused her of being something but I didn't listen to what she had to say. I just jumped. I jumped for what I already knew about and I hurt her because of it… I wonder if she can ever forgive me… Maybe we can rekindle what friendship we might have had…_

---

I indulged myself in my drawings again. Usually the time and the patience that it took me to do an extremely good one bored me so. But today, after my fight with Dib, I didn't much mind how long it took. It didn't care if it took me until lunch to get half of it done. I didn't care who thought what about it. I just wanted to draw.

What I was doing was a picture of a sunset that I had seen before. It wasn't a sunset per say but I wasn't really sure what to call it. What I had seen had been more like the end of a sunset just before nightfall. It had beautiful. I'd seen it down at my grandparents' house. They lived right by the bluffs so I could always look out to the lake and think to myself. Once I had gone out and I had seen what I was drawing. I planned to put myself with someone just by the edge but… but… who?

I didn't know whom to put. Zim would be nice but… something stopped me from putting him. Maybe Dib then? No. Something stopped me from putting him too. For Dib, however, I knew what was stopping me. Anger. I was angry with Dib. How dare he call me an alien? How dare he say that I lied to him? How dare he say… that I didn't… want to be his… friend…?

Then it hit me.

My anger was coming back. That was never a good thing. Anger meant that she wouldn't be too far behind and the last thing that I needed was for her to regain her power and stay inside me for yet another 6 years.

You see, the person that I am referring too… is the real Brooke. Yes, I am not the real Brooke. I am a false one only brought into this world because something kind was introduced to me as a child. Originally I was a hard, cold child who wouldn't hug or give love to anybody. Even as a baby I hated everybody. I was stubborn and I hated going to sleep and I especially hated being loved. But then I was introduced to the horrible, purple dinosaur that so many loved. Instantly, that horrible person that I was locked away deep within me and she stayed there for the longest time. Eight years to be exact.

Then my heart was broken.

That horrible boy.

She was released again. The real Brooke, I mean. She wandered back out from inside me and life became one horrible mess once more. I disregarded all of my social activities and locked myself in my room constantly. Once more I hated everybody and once more I was stubborn and an unpleasant little girl that no one would ever wish to spend time with.

Lately, my friends have been telling me that I'm turning nice again. The real Brooke is sinking back within me and I'm feeling happy again. I love life and I'm actually doing something that's close to a hug. But now…

She's back…

It wasn't fair. I only just got rid of her and now she was back. The real Brooke was out again.

My eyebrows went low and close to my nose. I glared at Dib for a moment and he flinched back so suddenly that he nearly fell out of his chair. I smiled. My glare was back. I could scare anybody with that stare of mine. I could make them feel so scared that they couldn't bear to look at me any longer. This was what kept me going.

I hated life again. And I liked it. I didn't care who thought that I was creepy. I didn't care who thought that I was nice. I didn't care who thought that I was ugly. I didn't care who thought that I was pretty. I didn't care for anything cute. I didn't care for anything fun. I didn't care for anything pleasant. And I, especially, didn't care for anything involving love.

Love. What a horrible emotion. In fact, emotions were horrible! They stank! They sucked! I hate them! I hate love! I hate sorrow! I hate happiness! I hate fear! All that remains in me now… is my anger… **All** of my anger. And I was going to use it to help Zim conquer the human race.


	11. Home freaking home

Chapter 11

As we walked home I could feel Zim's eyes on me. He hadn't said or done anything o show that he was curious about my new attitude but I could tell that he wanted to ask. Ever since lunch I'd been a horrible person. I'd scared ten children away from a table with just my stare and I hadn't even bothered to buy a lunch I was so mad. Zim had tried to converse with me but I had ignored him completely and merely listened to my music. I hadn't even bothered to glance over at him all through class. Really, I wasn't surprised that he had insisted on walking home with me after skool.

He was walking a little bit behind me to the right. My headphones were on and I had it on so high that anyone else would have gone crazy with the pain. But I didn't give a damn.

Zim came up a little bit closer. I saw his lips move from the corner of my eye and I toned down the sound of the music to hear what he had to say. "… you didn't seem like yourself in skool today and I was wondering what was wrong."

"What's wrong?" I said with more hatred in my voice than anything before. "Nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?"

"Like I said. You were hostile all day. Even towards Zim."

"I'm mad. So what?"

"At Zim? Did Dib tell you about the noodles? I swear! I didn't do it! I'm innocent! They had no proof!"

"Noodles?"

"Uh… Never mind…"

I sighed. "I'm not in a talking mood right now Zim. Just leave me alone." Then I ran down the street so quickly that I knew he wouldn't be able to follow. I ran hard and fast down the street. A black form came up fast but I shoved past it and knocked it to the ground. "Out of my way you freaking shisno!" I heard a voice but I didn't listen. Instead I put my headphones back on. My knees were hurting me, I was out of breath and I was limping slightly.

But I continued.

---

Zim watched EB run down the street. He was amazed at her speed. He was aware that, even if he ran his hardest, he wouldn't be able to keep pace with her. So he kept at his own pace. He'd be able to catch up with her when he got back to the base.

A black figure came up close as he was walking around a corner.

Dib was on the ground rubbing his head. He stood up and wobbled a little bit. The boy leaned against a fence and put his hand on his head. He moaned as Zim watched with amusement. "What's wrong, Dib-stink?" he chimed with laughter. "Something knock on that big head of yours? You know that it's like a hippo don't you?" Zim's cold laughter echoed down the street.

Dib just sighed.

Zim raised an invisible brow. "Don't you realize that Zim is laughing at you? Recognize that the great Irken Invader Zim is laughing at your pitiful human ways. Feel depressed! Feel horrible!"

"I already do Zim… I lost my only friend…"

"Who?"

"Brooke."

Zim laughed again. This time he laughed so hard that he lost his breath several times. He ended up falling onto the ground in his laughing fit and rolled around a few times, pounding the cement with amusement. Dib glared at him. The boy was angry with the Irken now. He watched as Zim sat up, still giggling at him and then eyes the boy. "Brooke was never your friend you silly human."

"What?"

"She's the Irken that you met not too long ago. EB."

"Wait… So I was right?"

"Yes Dib. You were… For once in your life!" Zim started to laugh again. When he stopped he was able to speak once more. "She's from another dimension where she's already established an entire home and a family. I'm going there once she goes as well."

"Really? Another dimension?"

"Didn't Zim say that already?"

"Yeah but… OMG! What's happening?"

Zim looked down at his arm. He gasped at what was happening. A blue light was engulfing all up his arm. He couldn't feel it there but he could see it and it was unnerving. The light the stretched to his feet and soon went all the way up to his chest. It was only then did he realize what was happening to him. The Irken smiled at Dib in a manner so evil that the boy flinched back a little bit. "Looks I'll get to go to the dimension a little bit sooner than I first thought. I'll see you in a while Dib. But by then I'll have destroyed the world!" Zim started laughing again.

"Oh, no you don't!" Just before his other hand was engulfed by the blue light Dib held onto it and was engulfed as well. He felt very strange going through the portal.

---

I came up to the door to the house. After knocking a few times Gir answered and let me inside. He seemed to notice my distress but he kept quiet and went back to the television. I followed after him and sat myself down on the sofa. My back leaned on the cushion while my head stayed on the part of the couch where my back had been. People had always thought that I was uncomfortable like this. Truth was, I loved it that way. It was very comfortable…

That is… as long as a robot doesn't decide to jump onto my stomach and start 'dancing like a monkey'. That just pisses me off the deep end… yeah… that's it… aw hell! I don't know! I'm too mad to think right!

Gir bounced up and down on my chest. I sat up, unable to breathe, and pushed him off. The little guy fell to the ground with a loud clank and started up at me with huge, hurt eyes. They didn't come at me. Truly. I told you before… When I'm mad I don't care about anyone or anything… not even Gir. (Kim: (gasp!!) Not even Gir?!)

I took the clicker from him and flipped through the channels to the one that I wanted. Gir looked at the screen, confused and sad. He looked back at me. "Where you make the monkey go? I wanted to watch the scary monkey show."

"I clicked it off. I want to watch House. It's supposed to be a good episode today…"

A humming came from the other side of the room. I looked over to see minimoose. I hadn't seen him the whole time that I had been living with Zim so I was surprised that he would be right there in front of me. He levitated over to me and started to sing something in my ear. I couldn't really understand was he said because it was all a series of squeaks and grunts that came out cutely. But I didn't think that they were so cute…

"And now back to 'my life as a bug housewife." Came the TV man's voice.

"**What?! What about House?!"**

"We're in a house!" Gir leapt onto the couch and then onto my head. He leaned down and started to dose off while minimoose sang again. He let the chorus swell…

Whatever he was singing was getting murdered horribly!!

Between Gir on my head and minimoose singing I could feel my mind snapping under the pressure and from the anger they set on me. I clenched my fists to them but they didn't stop. Then Gir started to dance on my head. His hard, metal feet pounding on my scull. I received a headache in no time at all. My teeth clenched with the fact that I wanted to bestow annulment and termination upon the minds of the two of them.

I lost it…

"**MINIMOOSE!! STOP SINGING NOW YOU IRK FORSAKEN PIECE OF FLUFF! STOP BEING WHO YOU ARE YOU INSOLENT PIECE OF DIRT! HOW COULD ANYTHING HAVE GRACED YOU TO THE EARTH?! _SCENTED MARKER!_ YOU'RE A DISEASE!! GIR!! YOU IDIOTIC, MALFUNCTIONING ROBOT!! GET OFF MY HEAD BEFORE I TAKE OUT BOTH OF YOUR EYES AND DRILL THEM INTO THE WALL BEHIND THE TV SO THAT YOU CAN'T WATCH THE SCARY MONKEY SHOW EVER AGAIN!!! _HEADLESS DIB!_ YOU INSIGNIFICANT PILES OF TRASH! I'M SURPRISED YOU HAVEN'T BEEN THROWN INTO THE GARBAGE CAN!! AND WHY THE HELL IS THERE NO HOUSE?! I WANT HOUSE!! I WANT TO SEE ORGANS AND BLOOD SPILL FROM PEOPLE AND I WANT TO SEE IT NOW!! GOD FUCKING HEARTS THAT BLEED OUT IN YOUR HANDS!! LET ME SEE THE ORGANS!!"** I was panting now…

Gir started to dance again…

Minimoose started to sing…

"**I WANT TO GO HOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

There was a bright light in front of my eyes. It spread and engulfed the whole room. I heard Gir scream and minimoose squeal.

I fell…

Then I landed hard on my back. This was the second time now. I was getting tired of it. My eyes were closed. I could feel grass underneath my hand when I made a fist. There was a rock by my foot. No… It wasn't a rock… It moved! I heard someone scream. The voices were familiar ones when the people spoke out loud.

"EB? Brooke? Can you hear me?"

I opened my eyes.

"OMG! You're alive!" It was Aimee. And Ahva and B were there too. They were all looking down at me, leaning over my body. I saw Aimee turn her head. "OMG! It's Gir!" I watched as she hurried over and snuggled the little robot in her arms. Gir seemed to like it enough to shut him up and so I was glad for that.

"Ow…"

I saw Zim sit up about three feet away from me. Ahva went crazy. "INVADER ZIM!!"

My smile came back when I saw his fan-terrified face.

---

When he came out he felt very strange. Even stranger than he had when he went in. Looking down at his hands he found that he had an extra one and they looked so weird… Not like his normal ones. They looked all shadowed and 3-dimentional. It was pretty scary.

Dib looked around him. Everything was completely different from what he knew.

"Hey! Get off me you creep!"

Dib realized that he was sitting down. He realized that he was sitting on someone. He realized that someone was a girl.

Dib hurried off of her as quickly as he could.

She stood up and brushed dirt off of her red top. Then she leaned down and brushed some more off of her blue jeans. The girl had long blonde hair with a strand of fake blue that hung from her bangs. When she looked at him Dib could see that she had green eyes and a tanned face. She seemed to have a smile etched into her face. What he saw her wearing, though, scared him the most. "**Where'd you get that?!**" The shirt that she wore was bright red with a picture of Invader Zim on it. Then, in big, black letters, the message 'destruction is nice!' was printed across her chest. Plus, she had a long, black jacket on just like his but hers was tighter to the body.

The girl looked at her shirt and then back at Dib. Her eyes went wide. She came up really close to him and eyed him for a moment. "What's your name?"

"What's yours?"

"Kim. Now answer my question."

"It's Dib… But why do you…"

"DIB!!"

She glomped him.

"Ah! Help! I'm being attacked!"

---

Kim: It's me! I was the turkey all along! R&R PEOPLES OR I'LL HAVE BROOKE COME TO YOUR HOUSE! YOU'LL BE SITTING IN YOUR HOUSE, THINKG YOU'RE ALL SAFE AND THEN SHE'LL BE THERE… DOIN STUFF…

Brooke: You're an idiot…

Kim: I'm hyped up on chocolate! Whoo!

Brooke: Fuck this… I'm going home…

Kim: Beware the birdie conspiracy! They're aliens in little spinning tops!

Brooke: That's from MY fanfiction story! I haven't even posted it! You copy cat!

Kim: I know you are but what am I?


	12. Awkward family moment

Kim: Just to clear this up. From now on I'm going to refer to EB's nice side with the name her parents gave her, Brooke. And I'm going to refer to her meaner side as EB because that's how it usually is in real life. If she's in a good mood call her Brooke, if she's in a bad mood call her EB. You'll develop a quick friendship that way.

Chapter 12

Apparently I'd only been gone 5 minutes. Ahva, Aimee and B hadn't left the spot where I'd been for those five minutes and then I'd fallen from the sky, back in my human form. It had taken me a long time to calm them down after seeing Zim. I mean, he was invader Zim after all. And it took me an even longer time to get Gir out of Aimee's arms and back with the Irken.

I was back on the road now. My head was feeling really freaking heavy for some reason. Zim was next to the road with me. Luckily he was in his human guise. Although he looked even more like an alien to the people of my dimension they wouldn't really indulge in the fact that he was one. They'd probably believe that it was a skin condition or that he had a major birth defect. His personality could add in a factor of the birth defect solution.

"OK," I said to my friends, whispering as I did so. Zim was over with Gir, trying to take in everything in my dimension. "Zim thinks that I'm an alien. I don't want to ruin this. Can you please not tell him that I'm actually a human? I'll let you hug me the next time you want to if you don't tell him."

B came up and wrapped her arms around me. She hugged me really, freaking tightly and I felt the air fall out of my chest and my eyes bulge wide. When she put me down I had to take a huge gulp of air so that I didn't collapse from lack of oxygen. B smiled at me and nodded her head. "I'll keep it a secret then."

"Me too," came Ahva.

"Same with me," said Aimee.

"You guys rock."

"Why are you speaking without Zim?"

We all turned to see him eyeing us. Gir was at his feet dancing a little bit. Zim was leaning over to us and had his eyes on my friends especially. I had explained to him that, seeing as people not having friends was inhuman, I had made a series of friends in this dimension. I think that he accepted that but he was still keeping an eye on them. They **were** humans after all.

"Maybe we should get going." I noticed a car pull into the parking lot close to the park itself. The fact that we were out in the open with a green teenager was a little bit unsettling for me. I watched as three black guys dressed in white and black stepped out of the car. I'd seen them at the park before. They went there on a regular basis and I'd even memorized the license plate I'd seen the car so much. "There are some people coming into the area. Let's go."

"Should we go to your house or your grandparents' house? It's right over there after all."

I looked at their house but I should my head. "No, they're going to move in a few months so they're pretty busy with their packing and stuff. Let's just go to my house."

"But I don't want to go all the way up that hill!" B pouted.

"Then we won't," I said as I walked back into the park. "We'll take the longer way. It goes up hill but you don't notice the steep as much. And there are lots of cool things to see. But… you may want to tuck away your MP3 player, Ahva. Mine got scratched the last time I went in here."

Ahva put it away, frowning.

---

"You call **that** a shortcut?!" Zim clambered over the fence. He lost his balance and fell onto his back. I assumed that would have hurt an awful lot with his PAK. "That was no shortcut!!"

"I never said that it was a shortcut." I climbed over the fence with Aimee and Ahva. B was already over. But, unlike Zim, we didn't fall. "I said that you didn't notice the slope as much if you go this. And for some people that's a good thing." B was smiling at me.

Zim picked a twig out of his wig and then brushed the dirt and leaves off of his outfit.

I grinned wickedly. "Besides, I can't help it if you suck when it comes to balancing. If I'd known that I wouldn't have used the way where you cross the log over the muddy stream."

The Irken frowned at me.

We were by Mark's house now. I walked across the lawn. Gir was seated happily on my shoulder. I was amazed that he had been able to stay up there the whole time we crossed through the woods. He'd rest his arm on my head every once and a while. It wasn't a good thing that he hadn't had his dog disguise when he came with me into my dimension. B was holding Minimoose and she was having a lot of fun listening to him squeak.

We walked down the road towards my street and then turned onto it. We walked down all the way to the big green and white house, crossed the lawn, and knocked on the front door. My mom answered it. She was a really pretty woman with short blonde hair and a pair of curved tip glasses on. She had on a blue shirt and jeans sort of like mine. I'd always considered my mom to be a real good help when it came to life. She was sort of like a teenager but she had more responsibilities. If she wasn't my mother then she'd probably be my best friend. That's how close we were.

"You weren't gone for too long."

"Yeah… We were just going to meet someone… Um…" I had to think quickly. The first thing that came to my mind was the excuse the boy from inceno man used. "Anyways, this," I said, pointing to Zim, "is our exchange student."

"Exchange… student?"

"Did you forget? Don't you remember hat sheet I gave to you about three months ago? It was regarding the fact that exchange students were coming into our school for cultural enrichment. They're here to learn. You said that it would be all right if one stayed here seeing as there aren't enough places for them. Remember now?"

"Uh… vaguely…" I knew that she was lying. "Alright then…" My mom looked over at Zim. I saw her eyes go wide from behind her glasses. The colour drained from her face and it sort of amused me. She took a gulp and addressed Zim. "Hello, what is your name?"

"Bonjour madame. Je m'appelle Zim."

"Oh! He's a French boy."

I was completely surprised. I hadn't known that Zim was able to speak French. When I looked at him, however, I saw something in his hand. It was a small, black device with a red tip and I knew what it was immediately. I'd watched the FBI warning of doom episode and so I was aware that he had a device to chance his voice. I just didn't know that it was also able too. So I just nodded. "Yeah."

"Where's he staying? Like, what room."

"Uh… uh… mine?"

"Yours?!" I saw her face turn ghost white. This time, however, I wasn't so amused. "Why yours?!"

"Well… I do have a bunk bed in my room. I've got plenty of space and Zim doesn't really have all that much stuff." She didn't look moved by what I said. A thought about what she could have been thinking shot through my mind. "Mom. I'm responsible enough. Don't worry."

"I'm just not so sure that…"

"Mom…"

She grunted. "Fine." Then she turned back to Zim. "Welcome Zim."

He nodded his head to her and then followed me into the house. Ahva waved goodbye. "I have to get home Brooke. I'll see you later."

"Me too."

"Same with me."

I could tell that they could all predict an awkward family moment coming on…

-------------------------------

"Come on down Dib! I promise that I won't do it again!" Kim was standing at the base of the pine tree. She had her hands on her hips and was looking into the branches, searching for her favourite Invader Zim character. So far she hadn't been able to locate him after he scurried up the bark. "Please Dib!" she repeated. "I promise that I won't do it!"

"That's what you said that last six times! And then you still did it!"

She shrugged. "You know that old saying… Fool me once shame on you. Fool me twice shame on me. In this case it's shame on you at this point." She smiled into the tree, hoping that he could see her face.

"You promise that you won't…?"

"I already said that I did."

"… Well… all right then. I'm coming down."

Kim watched as Dib clambered out of the tree. She was tempted to glomp him once again but she was able to restrain herself. But man, was it ever hard. She stood there as he brushed himself off and plucked out whatever pine needles were left in his hair. Then Dib looked at her, one brow raised and waited in the silence. Kim rubbed her foot against the back of her right leg. She put her hands behind her back, not really knowing what to say next. It was a very strange thing, meeting Dib. She looked at the ground but her mind stayed blank, which was sort of like every other day and every other situation… Or so her best friend told her.

"You didn't answer my question."

She looked up at the boy. "W-What?"

He pointed to her shirt. Kim looked down at it and saw Zim's green face and the writing, destruction is nice. It wasn't the best shirt ever made but it was one of her favourites nonetheless. She really liked it. Her other favourite she had been planning to wear tomorrow. She looked back up at Dib and tugged on the bottom of her top. "Well… it was a birthday gift from my best friend."

"Who is your best friend?"

"Empty Brooke."

"That's a strange name."

"Well… it's not her real name. She added the empty part to it about three years ago and I'm all adapted to calling her by that name instead of her normal one. But everyone that I know, who reads her stories, calls her EB for short."

"**EB?!**" Dib ran up and clutched Kim around the scruff of her shirt collar. He pulled her up close to his face and looked her straight in the eye. "Where is EB?! I need to know now!!"

Kim looked into his eyes. "Can you… let me down please?"

"Oh…" he let go. "Right. Sorry. Anyways. You were saying about EB?"

"Yeah." Kim nodded to him. "Have you heard of her?"

Dib went blank. The Irken that he had been searching for, the one that had betrayed his trust, the one he had believed to be his friend… had a best friend standing right in front of him. It didn't seem possible. Out of all the people to land in front of after going through the portal he happened to land on his new enemy's friend. Kim seemed like a nice enough person. She didn't think that he was crazy as far as he could tell.

Switching his mind back to EB he contemplated what Kim had mentioned. He looked back at the Dib-fan girl and smiled slightly. "You mentioned something about people knowing about her. Who knows about her?"

Kim looked a little bit surprised by the question. "Well… I think that everyone here at the beaches remembers EB. She was a pretty popular kid when she lived here so I guess it's only natural that people would remember her. Actually…" Kim smiled. "She was more like a bully. She'd beat on 6th and 5th graders an awful lot. It always made me laugh."

"Why?"

"She was in grade one." Kim noticed the blood drain from Dib's face. She bit her lip and then continued with her stats on her best friend. "Anyways, people on the internet know her because most, if not all, of her accounts are that same name. I think that she's most on fanfiction though."

"What's fanfiction?"

"It's a site where you can write about TV shows. Right now she's working on a really amazing story about Invader Zim."

"I thought you said that it was about TV shows…"

Kim went blank. "UH… I'll just have you see. I don't live to far from here. Come to my house and I'll show you what I know. Maybe you can even talk to her."

Dib nodded. _I can't believe it…_ He followed Kim out of the school ground. They crossed the street and walked up a long road called Swanwick. He thought to himself the entire time. _The Irken that betrayed me… Zim's helper… is Brooke… I never would have guessed after she became my friend. But that still doesn't explain why she got to emotional about me calling her a liar. She looked really hurt… But then… going home… it was like she was an entirely different person. She didn't seem like herself at all. She was more… mean… ruthless… homicidal even… But I can't get what Kim said out of my mind… The one that's working for Zim… that horrible Irken girl, EB… is an author?_

_---------------------------_

Kim: Yes! Whoo! I loves getting reviews!! All peoples that send me reviews deserve a big hug!!

Brooke: You can do that…

Kim: And yes! My bestest friend, Brookeies, is an author!! I loved her book!

Brooke: It's not a book yet stupid… It's not published…

Kim: It's still a book. And finish with your invader Zim story!! I want to read more!

Brooke: Piss off…


	13. Photos

Chapter 13

Zim stepped into the room that EB had led him to. He looked around. There was a desk made of glass by a window at the very end, with a tall lamp next to it and a lava lamp on it. There was also a printer suspended up so that things could be stored or placed underneath it. He was standing next to a closet. A bunk bed missing the top bunk mattress was on the right wall between a wooden dresser and vanity. There was a storage unit facing the bed from the left wall and there were two shelves on either side of it. The chair in front of the desk looked like and old, spinning, work chair and the vanity bench was just a plain one decorated with white fabric like the curtains. Zim could see that there were little, green bugs lined up and down the fabric. The unit was covered with assorting pictures and drawings.

He stepped into the middle of the room and put his hands behind his back as he looked at the contents of the first shelf. EB wasn't with him anymore. She had gone to retrieve a spare mattress from the basement storage section. The Irken took a glance on what had been placed on the top shelf. He saw a series of hard covered books and a miniature wooden manikin. On the shelf below that was a dragon chest that looked to be made of stone and two little skeleton figures, one standing on a surfboard, the other sitting on a pirate chest holding a surfboard next to him. Zim took hold of the one sitting on the chest and examined it closely. "What a strange thing to put in a base…"

The head fell off.

"Eh?" Zim looked at the scull by his feet. The sockets were frowning at him at the angel it was at. He picked up the head and attempted to put it back on the body. But, alas, it fell off again and he was forced to hold it in his hand. Zim looked first at the head and then at the rest of the figure. He didn't know what to do. He tried to stick it on again but the head fell off and landed by his foot. The Irken frowned. "This stupid piece of human filth!"

"Ok, Zim. I got the mattress…" EB came into the room pulling a large white and blue thing. She leaned it against the left wall, right by the door, where a small insect collection hung. She whipped her forehead and then looked at him.

Zim looked down at the broken figure in his hands. "Uh…" He put it back on the shelf. "It was like this when I found it…" The head popped off again. Zim eyed it and then flicked it to the back of the shelf.

"Relax Zim." EB crossed over to him and took the figure in her hands. "This thing's always breaking… I can't ever get the head to stay on, no matter how much hot glue I use." She shrugged. "Oh well. Help me get this thing on top of the bed."

"You dare ask Zim to help you? Zim does not help hired help. Hired help helps hired help!"

"I see… Fine. Go downstairs then. Go meet my family."

"You never told me how you acquired one like this."

"Brainwashing. They think they've known me for 14 years."

"Fascinating."

"Go on…"

Zim walked out of the room as EB tried to pull the mattress back up to the bed. He crossed down the hallway and to the staircase. Zim looked down at the huge window that gazed out into the long backyard. Interested, he stepped down and looked out. He saw about 6 large trees and a tree house way off to the back. There was a bouncing device with blue lining about ten meters from the back door.

He saw three children playing on it. There was one little girl with blonde hair. She had on a blue t-shirt with jeans and her hair was tied up behind her head in a ponytail. Then there was a taller boy with brown hair that looked almost exactly like EB when she was in her human form. Zim wondered if she had based it on that boy. He was wearing a red and white-stripped shirt with dark blue, baggy jeans. Then, the last child, who was also a boy, had short brown hair, a green army shirt on and green army pants to match.

He walked down the rest of the way and turned right, past the stairs to the basement, and went into the kitchen. Zim saw a man with black hair in a burgundy apron working away at the stove. He moved around the kitchen grabbing at utensils. He seemed very fast for a human.

Zim put his hand son his hips and looked at the human as he rushed around the kitchen. The Irken found that he was actually surprised by the human's speed. He had no idea that they could move that fast. Especially when they were only working towards food. Zim wondered how fast he could run if his life were in danger. He was tempted to find out…

The man looked at him. "Oh, hello. Are you Brooke's friend?"

"You mean EB?"

"Oh… You're one of her Internet friends."

"No Bret. He's the exchange student from France. Remember?"

"Uh…"

"I am Zim. And I am… uh… grateful to you for letting me stay here." Zim had to add a little bit of a French accent to his voice with his transistor to sound more like what EB had called him. "I'm… going outside…" Zim hurried across the room and flung open the door. He ran outside and was immersed in the beauty of the day as well as the sunlight.

There was a barking coming from further down the yard. Zim leaned forward focusing his eyes on a white spot that ran up to him… fast! The dog hurried his way and started to bark at Zim. The Irken fell backwards onto the wooden stairs to the back door as the dog continued to bark and yap at him.

Zim noticed that the children had stopped playing. The boy that looked like EB stepped down and called to the dog. "Gizmo. Gizmo, come on boy. Leave him alone. Gizmo! Come!"

The dog backed down from Zim, still growling, and crossed to one of his masters.

Zim stood up and brushed himself off. "Amazing how you can control such a beast with nothing but words." He looked back up. The children were staring at him. The little girl's eyes were wide with amazement. All of their mouths were open in awe. Zim flinched back a little bit. He didn't like where this was going. "What?"

"What's your name?" came the girl's voice.

"I am Zim!"

"Invader Zim?"

"Uh… No. Zim… Zim…"

"Tendre!" Zim looked up. EB was by one of the windows and was calling out. She smiled down at them. "This is Zim Tendre. He's a French exchange student and he's going to be staying with us for a while. My school's having this stupid cultural thing going on so he'll be with us seeing as there aren't enough spots for them." EB then disappeared from the window. They saw her pass by the large window, hurrying down the stairs. Soon she appeared by the back door. She came out and stood next to Zim. "And trust me… He's not who you think he is."

"I wasn't thinking that!"

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No Infinity!"

"… You're an idiot…"

---------------------------------------------------

Dib walked into a rather small room. There was a bed covered in red fabric with burgundy pillows and a long shelf filled with books on the opposing wall. Dib could see that there was only one small space that was yet to be filled up with books. The walls were a plain grey colour. They turned black when he came to the closet. A TV was set on a stand with an X-box below it. Of course he didn't know what an X-box was. He just knew that the games around it said X-box. The carpet was a bright white with pillows scattered all over the floor. There was also a beanbag chair, coloured black, close to the TV. The bed was higher up than a normal bed. It was supported by metal poles and underneath it, in the space provided, was a desk and a computer that was pretty close to the ground. There was another beanbag chair, this time red, beside the desk. Posters lined the walls. There were some of bands, some of TV shows and some of movies. A rack next to the door showed dozens of pictures taken with people.

Dib examined the pictures closely. He was looking for one person in particular but with the added effects of this dimension he didn't find it to be easy. Dib turned to Kim as she crossed to her desk. She sat down in the beanbag chair and flicked the monitor on. She leaned back as she waited for it to load. Her head leaned far over the back and looked at him. Kim smiled. Dib pointed to the photos that she had. "Do you have a picture of EB here?"

"Brooke? Yeah, I should. I don't have that many of her from recently though…" Kim stood up and walked over to the rack. "I haven't exactly seen her in person for over 6 years…"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. We were suck good friends that we remained pen pals after she moved away. When she finally got Internet I sent her my e-mail address and we've been talking on MSN the entire time."

"When did she get Internet?"

"About a year ago… Here." Kim plucked four pictures off of the rack and crossed to a small table that you had to lean down on. It was located just close to the closet. She spread the pictures out over the surface and let Dib lean down to see them. Kim pointed to one. "This was taken a little while after we first met. We were 3 at the time."

"I need a more recent photo."

"The most recent ones that I have are these ones." Kim pulled two photos up. She pushed the rest of them away. Kim pulled the first photo up to his face. "This one was taken the day she moved away. She was seven at the time." They both looked at the face of a pale little girl. She was missing a front tooth and she had on a dark blue shirt with a dark blue skirt. Her hair was dark brown and she looked really nice. "This one," Kim said, holding up the other, "was taken last year."

Dib took the photo from her. It did look an awful lot like EB when he thought about it. The girl he saw, however, didn't look like she had once been that happy seven year old. This EB's hair was much longer. She had long bangs that hung in front of her face and her dark brown hair looked so much lighter than before. Little freckles had appeared in a few places on her pale face and her eyes were so sunken with bags that she could have looked dead. There was another girl in the picture as well. She had on a blue shirt with a large smiley face on it. Her pants were black and she had her arm around EB's shoulders. Dib wasn't really interested in asking who it was. (It's Carly! She's a big Dib fan!) The dead-like girl had on a red shirt with thin, black stripes that went just like Zim's. Her pants were black as well and her hair stuck up in such a way that it reminded him of Zim's antennas. The other girl's red hair was standing up in a way that sort of looked like his hair but he noticed that it was just the wind blowing. There were green leaves flying everywhere in the breeze. Dib passed the picture back to Kim.

Beep.

"The computer's ready." Kim stood up and walked over to the computer. She pulled the other beanbag chair over as she went and let Dib sit there. Then she turned on the monitor and waited as the Internet came up. She clicked on her favourites list and selected one. The site loaded and Dib looked at the screen as Kim turned the monitor to him some more. "This is her page."

Dib examined it. "What does she do here?"

"She writes stories, duh." Kim flipped down and pressed a button that said, chapters. A list of stories came up before them. "Her most popular ones…" she said looking at the list, "are these two."

Dib read the title out loud. "Through the Hollow and… Invader Zim… the end?"

Kim nodded. "Yeah."

"How does she know enough to write stories about us?"

"Well… OK, first I have to know what you know about where you are."

"I know that it's another dimension."

"Ok, I can work with that. You see… in this dimension… my dimension… you're adventures and everything are recorded as a TV show. It's called Invader Zim."

"What?"

"It's true. If you stick around until Friday I can show you."

"What day is it?"

"Wednesday."

"… Fine… I'll stay… But no more of that stuff…"

"No more glomping?"

"No. No more of that."

Kim frowned.

Kim: Aw. I don't get to glomp him anymore… Wha!!!

Brooke: Crybaby.

Kim: Come on… I know you think that we're a good couple!

Brooke: No… I think you're crazy… come to think of it… yeah, I guess you would make a good couple… And do you still have that photo?

Kim: R&R PEOPLES OR BROOKE WITH COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND COVER YOUR EYES SO THAT YOU CANNOT BREATHE ANYMORE!!!!!!!!

Brooke: what do their eyes have to do with breathing…?


	14. School fight

Chapter 14

I sighed and looked over to my left. So far the day had progressed boringly. We were in the second last class of the week now. It'd passed real quickly and I was surprised at that. Seeing as Zim was now in my school I thought that that it would have been a really long week. A whole week of telling him not to draw attention and stuff as ridiculous as that. But, really, he'd been able to contain himself and it made me uneasy.

It was so out of character of him. I was ok with OCness but when it was in real life and when it was right in front of me it wasn't ok.

My mind drifted away from the lesson and I went back to lunch. My friends and I always ate in a secluded place above a staircase behind student counselling. I thought back to exactly what had happened. It was the only time in the week that he had been there that I had gotten there. Zim had gone into my school the first time on Wednesday. I had had to go to French club so he followed me. Then on Thursday was animation club. So he followed me there as well. But on Friday I was forced to introduce him to my other friends. Carden. Mark. Laurie.

They'd seemed ok.

Carden freaked out when he saw him, sure.

But they seemed ok nonetheless.

Laurie may have nearly jumped out of her skin.

But they seemed ok nonetheless.

Mark lunged at him protectively, thinking he was bad.

But they seemed ok with it nonetheless.

…

Ok, so they weren't ok with it. But they warmed up to him pretty quickly. Really, Zim had stayed eerily silent during the three days that he had attended my school. I was starting to think that being in my dimension was having an effect on him. Being in his dimension had one on me. I mean, I had actually tried to make a friend. Even if it was Dib, that's scary.

"Brooke?"

"Huh?" I sat up straight. Ms. Wilson was there with her hand outstretched. I looked at it for a moment, wondering what she wanted.

"Do you have the assignment with you?"

"Assignment… Oh! Right!" There was a slight giggling that came from the other kids in the classroom. I scowled in their directions as I reached into my bag and pulled out the stapled, white sheets. Quietly, I handed them to her and then went back to my daydreaming. Man I wanted some music so badly!

Zim was next to me. Ms. Wilson had done some seating changes so that he was sitting beside me, seeing as I was one of the best French speakers in the class. She assumed that it would be best. Plus I knew him better. I had made up a small lie concerning that I had known him for a few years via pen pal. Surprisingly, she had believed me. I guess it was an ok thing to believe because I didn't lie too much.

Another sign that Evil Brooke was back inside of my mind.

She made us watch a movie. We didn't have to take notes or do a sheet. I always thought that classes like that were just for when she had a headache or needed to get a lot of work done. Frankly, I was happy for that. Everyone went quiet, either watching the moving or indulging themselves in quiet activities at their, or someone else's, desk.

Me, I took out a piece of paper and I started to draw. At first I had trouble thinking of what to do. But it hit me pretty quickly. I'd been having trouble thinking of a cover for my book so I decided to brainstorm for that.

I started with the heads of the main characters, Renee, Kenmar and Squall, and then moved on to drawing a scene of morbid satisfaction involving much suffering and death. I felt good about myself when I did it.

The bell rang an hour later.

I packed up my things and headed towards Brooke M's desk. She packed hers together. Zim followed us out of the room, he had already been all set to go, and we walked down the four flights of stairs to the floor where the gym was.

Gym was fairly boring. Zim and I were in the same gymnasium but not the same class. But Carden and Mark took care of him, helping him out when it came to the rules of our 'stupid' Earth games.

I could tell that Zim didn't like them at all.

When we were given our chance to go about our own business he came over to the girl's side of the gym, along with about ten other boys. He sat on the bench with Ahva and me. Ahva had her MP3 with her so we listened to music for the next 15 minutes of the class, hoping, the entire time, that we wouldn't get caught.

We separated again, him going into the boy's locker room, me to the girl's.

In a hurry, I took off my gym shirt and replaced it with my scull shirt, which I had been carrying in my backpack the whole time. (We have uniforms in my school.) Then, instead of my dull, grey pants; I put on my ripped, blue jeans.

I left the locker room in a hurry and met Zim up outside in the hall. I didn't have to go to my locker. I had everything that I needed and my gym clothes needed a good washing too.

I put my headphones on my ears and gave him the pair that he had asked me to hold for him. It was actually a pair that he had fashioned out of an old toaster that we found at the side of a house while walking to school. I still have no idea how he did it. Then he took the songs from mine and borrowed the huge headphones that Ahva always kept in her locker for an emergency.

We walked out of the school, he in the invader uniform that defined who he was, me in the baggy outfit that I loved so much.

What we didn't realize was that someone had watched us go.

I never paid attention to what his friends called him. All I knew was that I hated him. Plain and simple. He'd never treated me with the respect that I deserved and he was always in my face, "can I borrow a pencil?" "what's that you're drawing?" "what's all this chapter stuff?" "why don't you talk to anybody?" "why do you have to be so rude?" As if.

He stormed up to us, his friends behind him, in his old, tattered, blue shirt and his baggy jeans. His black hair was spiked up and he looked like a dork to me. He walked right in front of us and, involved with our music, we ran right into him. Or at least I did. Zim stopped just in time.

I pushed off in a hurry, looking up at who had stepped into my path. My mind went blank the minute I saw him. He didn't look too happy to see me either. At least that's what I thought when I saw him. I'm not a mind reader so I couldn't really tell if he was ever happy to see me.

"Who's this?" He signalled to Zim. "I don't think we've met."

"Zim," I said. "His name is Zim."

"Zim? What kind of name is that?"

"It's better than yours." I don't know why I said that. I didn't even know what his name was.

"Oh really?" He turned to Zim. "I hear that you're a French student. You're getting pretty popular pretty fast."

"He is?"

"I am?" Zim looked just as surprised as me on this one.

"Yeah. Turns out the girls really like him and his accent. Especially with his skin. What kind of makeup is that? Looks real."

"It's a skin condition." I'd stopped talking now and Zim was speaking for himself. We both shut off our music to see how this would turn out. I noticed a small crowd coming up. I didn't like how the situation was turning out but I went along with it as best as I could. But I readied my feet just in case. I didn't want it to go that far but if I were forced to I would have to. I just didn't want to attract attention to myself.

"A skin condition, huh? What's the name?"

"I don't remember."

"Yeah, that's funny. See, I thought that something about you got me thinking. It was something that she did." He pointed to me. I frowned in response. "Or drew, rather. Anyways, I went on google and searched your name, Zim. Found something a little odd. Something about a TV show that was on Nickelodeon. So I got a thinking again. I searched images that time and, what do you know, I end up finding little pictures of you. But they weren't normal. No, they were little cartoon pictures. And they said that a little alien, namely you, came to Earth to destroy it. Now… Would you be that alien? Because you sure as hell look like you would be."

My mind went blank.

I saw Zim turn pale green beside me.

The guy smiled, happy that he had accomplished one thing in his life.

I went into a panic.

The next thing that I can remember was kicking him, hard, in the tender spot. I saw him crouch down in pain right before I thrust my clenched fist down onto his back. I find that it's best to hit them on the spine, right in the centre of the back, that's where you can get the most effect.

He feel to the ground and his friend's stood there, a little shocked. I was shocked myself; I'd never had to resort to using violence like that. Sure I'd been in a few fights, but I was rusty from not fighting for so many years. I never would have thought that I could have done that if I hadn't done it just then and there. Sure, people told me that I was strong enough, but I never believed them. Ever!

Zim seemed to think that it was something for him to catch on to. He lunged forwards and struck the second teenager in the stomach. I saw a smile on his face as he did it. Obviously, he was having a plentiful amount of fun doing so. He pushed his foot out and tripped him. Then, when he fell to the ground, Zim leapt up and crushed down onto his back. I heard him cry out in pain and… It made me smile as well.

I was back.

And it felt good to be out of that prison.

I was back.

I was EB once more.

Truly.

I pushed myself forwards and drove my head into the chest of the third boy. He felt backwards and I pressed down on his thigh rather hard. My foot dug right in and my smile grew ever larger as he cried out. It felt so good, to hurt someone. I had forgotten how much fun it could be. Suddenly I felt compelled. I wanted more. I wanted to hurt more people. I wanted to hear them scream out and I wanted to laugh when they thrashed about, trying to break free. But, alas, I would always be to small, and in their pain they would only ever hit upwards and I would be just below their blows, ready to strike back.

I started to laugh. Rather wickedly I might add. My cackle resounded around the grassy area and stretched over to the parking lot. Teenagers were coming over in bulk now, interested in what was happening. I looked at the teens below me and I laughed even harder. I went hysterical with laughter even.

It felt so good. Oh so good.

I raised my foot above the head of the first boy that I had hurt. He was still on the ground. My smile went from ear to ear as I looked down at him, my eyes huge with a lust for pain… Blood even. I saw his eyes look up to me and my wickedness but I didn't stop. No. I wanted to strike him. "You had better stop bothering me. I don't know why you always did, nor do I give a crap. I know that you're annoying. That's all that I know."

"No. I promise that I won't bother you again."

My smile went even larger, which didn't seem physically possible. "Really? I don't believe you!" I foot went down.

It never came into contact with his head though. It never came into contact with his face. I was pulled back so suddenly that I thrust my ankle hard into the ground and I called out instead of him. Now it was my ankle that hurt, instead of my other personality.

Zim held my arms above my head. He held them tightly. I glared back at him, prepared to tare him to pieces. He glared back at me. One of his contacts had popped off in the fight. The red of his left eye shone brightly into the brown of my own.

I don't know why but I felt myself sink. He let go of me and I fell down. I rested on my bottom, my knees out in front of me with my legs curling so that my feet were behind me. My arms rested between my thighs as I looked at nothing in particular. There were an awful lot of awes and shocked gasps when the people in the crowd saw Zim's eye. His wig had gone askew too so one of his antennas were sticking out. But it didn't look to me like he really cared. He just stood there, above me, as I sat on the ground, deep in thought.

My personalities were fighting.

What I did was so wrong. I had hurt innocent people. All because it bothered me that he continuously asked me questions. If I were to look at it in a new light all he was trying to do was make me more social, to make me a better, less quiet person. And then I had hurt him for it. They were some innocent boys. All that happened was they got smart about who Zim really was. I should have known that it was bound to happen but I hurt them.

Bu oh it felt so good! Too see him and his troublesome friends on the ground like that. To see them in pain. That made me feel so good inside. Seeing them in such pain made me think about how fun being a bully in grade two had been. To see the face of those grade fives and sixes as they fell to the ground after a good beating. The sensation that it left me with when they couldn't tell their parents because it was too embarrassing. It was amazing!

It was wrong! I hurt innocent people because I got scared about what might happen to Zim had they figured out that he was an alien.

But they figured it out nonetheless! I had no choice. And it felt good to do it. I know that it did. It felt good to be in a fight again.

I hurt innocent people for no reason!

I felt really good for once in my life!

Zim pulled me to my feet. He glared into my eyes. I saw him but I didn't at the same time. "We have to go! Now!" Then he pulled me along, leaving the crowd in a daze and the boys on the ground.

We hurried home, not a word was said the whole way. Zim didn't speak to me the rest of the night. He stayed in bed, working away with little trinkets of things that he had gotten on Thursday. I spent most of the day outside. When I had to come in I sat in the parlour, hands between my legs. Neither of us ate that night. Neither of us were very hungry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dib sighed. The weak had progressed fairly slowly. Lots of things about Kim trying to convince people that school that he wasn't Dib from the TV show and that he was just a friend. Apparently his last name was Watshisnam. He wasn't to proud about that but he went with it nonetheless.

The whole time he had been waiting for EB to log on to Messenger. He'd sent her an E-mail but nothing had happened. There was no reply. There was no logging on. There was no activity on FanFiction. It was like she had just disappeared.

But Kim assured him that she was still there.

She just wasn't in a social mood.

He sighed again, after seeing that she was still not on. Then he turned to FanFiction. Currently he had been reading up on one of her stories. Invader Zim- The End? IT intrigued him to see what might she write.

_Dib sighed. He currently occupied the cafeteria of the ship. It was a small one but a cafeteria nonetheless. There were about six tables in total, varying between shades of blue and green, with about two or three chairs around each one. On a stand close by there was a food-processing machine. Kim had added a cocoa machine to it._

_Tak had remained on the ship's front with Kim. She had still been going over the manual when he left. Idu had decided to accompany Dib through the ship. The boy wasn't exactly sure if Idu really cared that much for him or not. After all, sitting on her might not have been the best first impression ever._

_Dib glanced over at the robot. She was by the food machine, rubbing her chin as she thought of what she would have. Idu reached up and found that she was too small. Dib watched the little robot frown with loath and kick the table that the machine was on, hard. Idu's eyes lit up and she gripped her foot with pain as she hobbled about on one leg. She lost her balance and fell to the floor, smashing her metallic chin in the process. Dib stood up. "Do you want some help with that?"_

_Idu stood up and glared at him. "I don't need help. I can do it if I want to." She looked up, rubbing her chin again. Idu opened the top hatch to her head and allowed a type of grappling hook to shoot out and curl around the machine's top. The little robot was then pulled up and landed on top. She nearly lost her balance but she was able to stay on the surface. Idu sighed with relief, stood up, her hands on her hips, and smiled at Dib as though she had just done something that he could not. "You see? I don't need you help."_

He stopped.

"To think… she seemed so nice…" (Kim: here he goes talking to himself again…) Dib put his head in his hands, buried in thoughts. "She seemed like she actually wanted to be my friend… She seemed like she actually wanted to get to know me. But… In the end she was working for Zim. It doesn't make any sense. But at least I know something he doesn't. She's human, and she has been since birth. Maybe I can use that."

It was late.

He was tired.

"Hopefully I'll be able to use that against her. EB… Brooke… whoever you are… you're going down."

He fell into a deep slumber.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim: Uh oh. Brooke, are you going insane?

Brooke: From lack of sleep, yes.

Kim: Oh. That's good. I'm using that in my next story.

Broke: Yeah, sure… wait a second… what?!

Kim: No! I've said to much already! REVIEW PEOPLES OR I WILL… uh… HAVE BROOKE MEET UP WITH HER OLD FRIEND, BLOODY MARY, SO THAT SHE CAME COME INTO YOUR HOUSE AND GET YOU!

Brooke: **What did you say about another story?!**


	15. Brooke and Zim's little chapter!

Chapter 15

Zim clicked on the mouse. The screen lit up before him. He did as he had watched Brooke do. He clicked on the icon that said her pen name and waited as it loaded, very slowly. Then he looked at the files that she had up.

A while ago his mind had been perked by what he had seen her writing. He knew that he had defiantly seen his name. He'd even seen Tak's name and the Dib-stink's name as well. That mad him a little bit curious. When he came over to her to ask her about it she toppled over and fell out of her chair in surprise. That had made him all the more curious. She had done that in his dimension on a number of accounts when he had asked her about what she was doing. This brought him to the conclusion that whatever she was doing involved him and she had been doing it for a while.

He looked over the files.

The first one said YouTube.

He'd seen her on that; there were a few songs, pictures, movies, slideshows, etc. Nothing special. So he moved on.

The next file said FanFiction.

Zim was aware that she had spent an awful lot of time while she was on the computer on FanFiction. He'd seen her before. Sometimes she would lean back, a sigh coming from her mouth, and her eyes bored. Then there were other times where her eyes became locked onto the screen and she sat up close. When he had seen her the first time he saw her eyes move rapidly from one side of the screen to the other like she was reading. Looking at the computer he realized that she probably was. Then, there were those special times, when he saw a smile on her face. This only happened, he realized, when a number on the screen, marked purple, changed. It would increase and then a smile would come across her face. She would check her E-mail next and either delete a new file or put it in a special folder. Zim wasn't exactly sure what these strange changes in character were all about but he was determined to know.

Anything that could make an Irken act in such a manner required looking into.

He clicked on it and a page on the 'Internet', as Brooke called it, came up. There was a blue bar with assorted options at the top and a search toolbar close to the end. Purple and blue words went down the left side. Zim knew that the purple ones were the tabs that she had recently used while the blue ones were the ones that she hardly used at all.

Right now the screen showed a type of chart. There were bundles of words down the left side with the word 'title' at the top. The next column in the chart had words and the chapters then reviews, hits, c2s, favourites and, finally, alerts. He noticed that the steadily increased number was underneath the reviews column. There were two purple numbers there. A 14 for the tile listed as 'Through the Hollow' and a 30 for the title listed as 'Invader Zim- The End?'

That one caught his interest.

Zim clicked on the reviews box and waited as a new window loaded.

He read them quietly to himself.

It was about 4:38 AM and Brooke had finally fallen asleep. He was hoping that she would but it took her a few days to get tired enough to do so. Since she had finally dozed off he took the opportunity to log into her computer and check what was up with his hired help.

Zim finished reading the reviews.

Then he clicked on the link to the story.

Another window loaded.

He read.

He read.

He read.

…

Kim: This could take a while… Skip ahead! Skip ahead… 4 hours…

…

Brooke sat up in bed. She felt tired, cranky, upset, and ready to tear someone's head off if they dared to tick her off.

There was an intense clicking sound that drove into her head.

For a moment she thought that it was her watch.

She pushed herself over and let her arms hang off the side of her large bed. In the process she turned her head over to the computer.

A green head poked up from the back of her office chair and she heard the clicking as three-fingered hands typed on the keyboard and used the mouse.

"Zim? What are you doing?" She had gotten up by this time and had walked over to him.

Zim stopped what he was doing. He was caught in the act of invading her privacy. The Irken hadn't even realized what time it was. He hadn't heard her get up. He had been too wrapped up in what he was doing.

Brooke leaned down and examined the screen.

Her eyes lit up.

"You logged onto my user?!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Insolent fool girl!"

"Stupid invader!"

They went for each other's throats in anger.

-----------------------------------------------------

Kim: … No comment…

Brooke: Me neither…


	16. Kim and Dib's little chapter!

Chapter 16

Dib sighed and opened his eyes. The light in the room surprised him for a second and he had to close his eyes again. When he opened them once more he had to blink the light out a few times. It all became very clear to him after that and he was able to sit up and make little smacky noises with his mouth to get rid of that really bad, waking up taste that he had.

Kim's head poked in through the door and she smiled at him. She had a pink apron on around her waist and a blue t-shirt on underneath. Dib had a feeling that there was a smile on it under the apron. Her hair was tied up behind her head and she had a strange of pink that went all the ways back from her bangs. Dib had seen her do that before. She had used a dabbing marker for Bingo to do it. "Morning Dibby-chan! Are you hungry? I've made you a real nice breakfast if you are!"

He turned his head to her for a moment. He was still in the beanbag chair by the computer desk. He'd fallen asleep there even though Kim had set out a nice floor bed for him to use. Though the bed was comfortable he liked sleeping close to whatever technology he could. It was the only thing that really stopped him from getting homesick. But he didn't really miss Gaz as much as he thought he might have. The lack of bruises on his body was enough to tell him that.

He focused on what his new friend had said. "Breakfast… Right. Sure. I guess that I could do with some food. I guess I am sort of hungry."

"Great! Come on into the kitchen!" Kim zipped out of sight and ducked away to get him his food.

Dib got up, stretching his back out, and then crossed the room to the doorway. He walked out, through the hall, past the living room and then went into the kitchen. Kim was behind the green counter. She had a bunch of pots out and a few cupboards open. There was flour everywhere, including her face, and there was a pile of broken eggshells on the counter.

Dib walked over to the counter and sat down on one of the four, black stools. He made himself comfortable and then put his arms on the smooth surface, resting his head on his clenched fists. Dib watched him hurry around the kitchen, yanking open drawers and cupboards. At one point she dropped a slab of butter and then slipped on it. Dib leaned over to see if she was ok but she had already crawled across the floor to throw out the dirty butter.

He waited a while. Eventually he said, "I thought that you said that you made me a breakfast."

"I did, sort of. It's not done yet."

"How long have you been at this?"

"Just a few ho—Done!" Kim slapped three plates onto the countertop in front of him. On one plate there was a stake of pancakes, eggs on another and then bacon on the last one. Kim put syrup in front of him with a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. But when Dib peered into the glass he saw that it didn't really look like orange juice. More like swamp water that was coloured orange.

He took a fork and ploughed it into one of the pancakes. Then he lifted it to his mouth and popped it in.

The minute he started to chew, though, his face curled up and he spat it out. Dib let his poor tongue hang out of his mouth and he glared at Kim. "That's really bad. That's really bad tasting. That's really, **really** bad tasting."

She looked a little bit taken aback by what he had just done. Surely her cooking couldn't be that bad. Kim took her own fork and put it into a pancake. She brought it to her mouth, Dib shaking his hands at her, trying to make her stop right them and there. But she didn't. Kim put it in and gagged on the horrible taste. She tried bacon next but it tasted like ash. Then she tried the eggs but they were dry and nearly flavourless. In the end she tried to wash it down with orange juice but ended up nearly barfing in the process.

Kim sank to her knees; she had tears in her eyes. They were puffed up beyond belief and she looked really sad. "I'm sorry Dib. I'm not too good when it comes to cooking. It's actually really hard for me to do it. I've never been good at cooking." Kim put her head in her hands, sobbing slightly. "I'm sorry."

Now Dib felt really bad.

He took a look at the food.

He sighed. _My stomach's going to hate me for this…_

Kim raised her head out of her hands and looked up at Dib, her pain stained with tears. What she saw made her hands sink down low and her eyes open wide with amazement. Dib was scarfing down the food like there was no tomorrow. But with each bite she saw his eyes twitch and she thought that he would gag. Kim thrust her fists up to her chin and yelled, "Why are you eating it if it tastes so bad?"

He didn't answer, because his mouth was full of horrible, ash bacon, and just smiled at her.

Kim stood up. She put her hands on her hips and then yanked the fork out of Dib's hand. Obviously, he didn't protest to this in the least. She put the fork in the dishwasher, the food in the compost, the bacon in the trash and then the eggshells in the trash as well. Kim turned back to Dib just as he tried to down the rest of what was in his mouth. The look on his face after he did it made her laugh.

She leaned close to him, over the countertop, and rested her head on her fists, like he had. Kim smiled. "I have an idea. Why don't we go out instead? There's a McDonalds right around the corner."

Dib nodded quickly. He hoped that the food there wasn't nearly as bad.

Kim took the apron off, revealing the smiley face on her shirt, no surprise there. She pulled Dib along, through the house and out the door. They walked down the street.

The entire way she had her arms wrapped tightly around his right one. Kim had her head resting on his shoulder. Dib rolled his eyes but didn't shoo her away. It was nice having a girl up so close, especially since she didn't think that he was crazy.

They arrived at the restaurant, walked in, ordered their food, and got a table. Some kids were running around and screaming so it wasn't exactly an ideal spot for romance like Kim would have liked. Dib was sort of ok with that. They quietly ate their food, talking about EB and Zim's relation an awful lot. Kim swallowed her french-fries. "Yeah, so Zim is EB's favourite character on your TV show."

"Huh… If she was to meet him in real life what do you think she would do?"

"Definitely not the same as what I did to you. She's quieter. She'd probably think the situation through and go from there. You said that when you saw her she was an Irken. That's spanking. If that happened she probably got close to the ship. That means that the Irken one you saw was probably a disguise. She probably convinced Zim that she's an Irken. She's pretty good at that."

"Yeah, but she sort of tried to become my friend. I need to know if that was true or not. Would she actually want to be my friend? Or would she have just tried because Zim told her to?"

"She'd definitely try all right. She likes you as a character too. If given the chance she'd try to be both your friend and Zim's friend. But I imagine that would be hard."

The colour drained from Dib's face.

"_The truth is Dib… I'm not from here…"_

_Dib's eyes went wide. He jumped back from Brooke and pointed. "You're EB! You're that new Irken that moved in with Zim! I was right all along! You **are** an alien! You lied to me! You didn't want to be my friend! You wanted to gain my trust so that you could get rid of me!"_

_Brooke's face went blank. She looked hurt._

_His accusing finger fell._

_She walked away from him. Slowly he watched her head down the street. But he didn't go to catch up with her. That glare that she had given him kept him still. 'What have I done?'_

He took a gulp. "What would EB do if someone got her angry?"

Kim didn't see to interested. "What do you mean?"

"If someone called her a liar when she was trying to say something to them. If she hadn't been lying and she was going to say so but you were to call her a liar how would she react?"

Kim's eyes went wide and she turned away from the squirrel outside the window to face him again. "Why are you asking me this? You didn't do that, did you? Did someone else do it maybe?" He shook his head hard. Kim sat back. "That's a relief. Anyways, hmm… I guess… OK. You've heard of multiple personalities, right?"

"Yeah."

"Personally, I've always thought that Brooke had that problem. The thing is that the other one has near the same name as her. But I call it Evil Brooke. That makes it hard to tell who's who. There's Empty Brooke and then there's Evil Brooke. But I haven't seen Evil Brooke in a while now. Brooke's finally gaining control again. Soon she'll be nice and calm again."

He went white as a ghost. _Uh oh…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim: Whee! I love Dib! He's so cool! He's my Dibby!

Brooke: **I don't have a personality problem!**

Kim: Really? I always thought that you did… Anyways, R&R PEOPLES LEST YOU ENVOKE BROOKIE'S WRATH!!

Brooke: You've already done it you Irk forsaken shisno! (Dives for Kim's throat.)

Kim: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	17. Cheesey love songs

Chapter 17

Zim and Brooke lay panting on the floor on her bedroom. They'd caused quite a ruckus, waking up her siblings. They'd come in to try and brake up the fight but had left with bruises of their own. They hadn't gone in the room since then and kept the door closed so that the tumbling ball of pain that the two made didn't come out and fall down the staircase.

Brooke sighed and let out a gasp of breath as she sat to her feet. She'd bruised all along her stomach and felt a little bit sore around her head. She was sort of feeling queasy.

Zim wasn't any better. He sat up, his antennas close to his head, and his head held up by his hand. He rubbed his aching cranium and then looked over to his assistant. Zim started to laugh.

Brooke joined him.

They didn't stop for 25 minutes because at that time they had both run out air. Brooke found it strange that she could have done that for as long as Zim had but she quickly tossed the thought aside and smiled at the Irken.

Zim got to his feet and stretched out. His extended his hand to her and she took it, though a little bit hesitant. He pulled her up fast, which was a surprise for the both of them. Zim was surprised his arm was ok enough to pull her up so quickly. Brooke was surprised that he had pulled her up so quickly, period. She was sent forward too fast for either of them to comprehend and, instead of stopping, crashed into him. Zim didn't fall down but he went pale green as she bumped into him. Brooke was slightly shorter than him and so, when she crashed into his body, his head came down and sort of rested on hers.

They pulled away from each other fast.

Brooke rubbed her arm a little bit, red-faced.

Zim stared at the floor, arms tight at his side.

Zim watched Brooke leave the room. The minute she did he turned around and slapped himself on the head, hard. He pulled on his antennas and looked at the ceiling of the greenish room. "What's wrong with me? I feel all weird and strange! Stupid PAK must be broken."

"You like her!" Gir poked his head out of the closet. Brooke had been hiding him in there because her 'family' wouldn't have taken to seeing a robot too lightly. He hadn't come out because she'd found a TV to occupy him. Zim had helped her lock into the TV signal from his dimension, via the device on her wrist.

Zim turned to his SIR unit. "Like her? Impossible. Zim likes no one."

"You love her!"

"Gir! Don't be silly! You know very well that Irkens are not capable of love! It's a pathetic emotion and there is no way for me to have it!"

"But humans will die for love…" He looked really cute just then.

"Exactly. Humans will die for love. EB and I are NOT humans. We're Irken. Therefore, neither of us can love. Ever!"

Gir sank back into the closet. He started to sing a little tune. Zim hated him for it.

It went like this:

There you see her,

Sitting there across the way,

She don't got a lot to say,

But there's something about her,

And you don't know why,

You're dying to try,

You wanna kiss the girl.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke walked down the hall. It was around 9 now. She stopped at the pink chair in the corner and sat down. The thing she felt now was really strange. She remembered feeling it a few other times in her life but she wasn't sure when. If she could remember she thought that she might be able to find out why she felt like that.

It was weird to feel it. She felt sick but perfectly fine at the same time. She felt angry and sad but happy and glad at the same time too. Brooke really wanted to know why she felt like that.

_It's because I got in a fight with a friend. It was a physical one and I haven't had one of those for a while. That's it. It's the feeling you get right after you fight with a friend! That's it! Ha! I beat the system! Haha!_

_What are you doing?_ It was Brooke talking. The real Brooke. EB hadn't taken everything over yet. The war was still going on. Something was stopping it from ending.

_Nothing._

_Nothing?_

_I said that didn't I?_

_Admit it, you like him._

_Of course I do you idiot! He's my favorite character on the show. I draw him all the time. No duh I like him. What are you? A detective?_

… _You talk a lot. Anyways, I meant that you like him like him._

_Eh?_

_You love Zim._

_NO I DON'T! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?! HOW COULD I LOVE ZIM?! I've never loved anyone. Maybe a crush or two but that's it. I've never loved someone. I'm not about to start loving him. I'm not about to start loving anyone! I don't love anyone and I never will. _

_You know you love him._

_**No!**_

(Cue fun love music!) (Kim: Whee! I've turned it into a sappy love musical!) (Black words EB. Normal Brooke.)

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no…._

**If there's a prize for misjudgment,**

**I guess I've already won that, **

**No man is worth the aggravation,**

**That's ancient history,**

**Been there, done that!**

_Who you think you're kidding?_

_He's the Earth and heaven to you,_

_Try to keep it hidden,_

_Honey I can see right through you,_

_Girl, you can't conceal it,_

_I know how you're feeling,_

_Who you're thinking of…_

**No chance, no way,**

**I won't say it, no, no!**

_You swoon, you sigh, _

_Why deny it, uh oh,_

**It's too cliché!**

**I won't say I'm in love…**

_Shoo do. Shoo do…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim: Whee! I love writing stories where Brooke finds love and sings! Two things that she never does but everyone wants to see.

Brooke: It's not me at all.

Kim: I know! And it's so cute!!

Brooke: (Grunts)


	18. The police

Chapter 18

Mom and dad left with my siblings a little while ago. Nan, my great grandmother, left about a half hour after them with my grandmother for a nice day out. Now it was only Zim, Gir and me in the house.

Currently we had taken refuge on the leather couch in the family room. We had the TV turned on and we were watching Dead Like Me. Zim rather liked the concept of humans taking the lives of other humans. Even more so he loved the work that the little gravelings did. He liked them the most out of everything in the show. Just like me.

Until now the time had passed pretty slowly. The silence between us was sot of peculiar. I was wondering why Zim wasn't talking anymore. His OCness was sort of freaking me out again. I really wanted to know why he was so out of character when he was in my dimension but I was slightly nervous about asking him. For all I know I could set off a chain of events that would make him mad enough to get rid of me and then destroy all life as we know it! That would be horrible! I wouldn't be able to watch it! That scared the crap out of me.

But I knew that I would have to do it at some point. I knew that I would have to question him about why he was so out of character. I wanted to know why he was like that so much. I wanted to know why he acted so weird when he was around me. Apparently he was fine talking with everyone else, I had watched from farther away once. But once he got to me he went all out of character on me again. It was freaking annoying!

I took a breath and turned to him. I opened my mouth to speak and I said—

"Hey, EB?"

I shut my mouth faster than a cobra could kill a mouse.

"You probably know more about human emotions than I do, what is the one that makes the victim feel nervous around someone? That makes the victim feel strange and uneasy around them?"

_He likes you back!_ came Brooke's call.

"Shut up!!"

"What?"

I snapped back to attention. "Sorry. Um… I think that that is called love. Yeah. The emotion you're thinking about is called love. Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

"In that case, I have a question for you."

"Ok."

"Why is it that—"

There was a ringing at the door. The bell had gone off. My mind turned to hating whoever was at the door as I got up from my seat. I left Gir and Zim sitting on the couch as I walked out of the room and right to the door. Before I opened it I took a look outside. There was a great gathering of people. They were all wearing either blue or black and looked to be adults, that or really tall teenagers wanting some money for a stupid fundraiser. If it were a bunch off teens then I would give them something that would make certain they never bothered us again.

I pulled the door open.

"Move! Move! Move!"

"Get the girl!"

"Move! Move! Move!"

The next thing I knew a bunch of strong arms grabbed me and pulled outside. There was a thin coat of frost on the ground. The weatherman said that, even with the frost, it was supposed to be a nice, warm day, with plenty of sunshine. Warm, nice and sunny my ass. It was bitter cold out, there was heavy rain that pattered against the ground and a thick layer of clouds blocked the sun.

The men that had grabbed me thrust me into the arms of a police officer. He spun me around and held my tight so that I couldn't move my arms at all. No matter how much I struggled and no matter how much I kicked I couldn't break free from his grasp.

Had I been madder then sure. Had I been madder I would have been able to release Evil Brooke and get out easily. Had I been Evil Brooke I would have been able to take on at least six of them. Had I been able to take them on I would have been able to make it inside. Had I been able to make it inside I might have been able to warn Zim about them faster. Had I been able to warn Zim faster then maybe he would have been able to get out of the house before he completely destroyed the living room.

"Find that bomb! Find the bomb!"

"Bomb?!" was my only reply.

"Remember men, the terrorist has a skin condition that makes him green."

"Zim!" _That no good, lying, cheating, son of a bitch! I'll kill him when I get back to school! _

Of course I was referring to the boy that I had beaten up on Friday.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zim nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard EB's call of surprise.

"Move! Move! Move!"

"Get the girl!"

"Move! Move! Move!"

Zim stood up as men in black and blue uniforms poured into the hallway. He had a feeling that these men were not exactly welcome in EB's home. He didn't move but he kept his eyes on them as they hurried inside.

"Find that bomb! Find the bomb!"

"Remember men, the terrorist has a skin condition that makes him green."

"Zim!"

Zim reacted to EB's voice instantly. He turned to his robot and yelled out his command. "Gir! Defensive mode!"

Gir's eye lit up bright red and he saluted Zim, his legs together. "Yes, my master!" The weapons that Gir had in his arsenal came right out of his metallic head and stretched outwards to expand as much as they needed to. He had rockets and different types of guns as well as lasers, seeking bombs, scanners, missiles and other weapons like that. Of course this wasn't exactly the best of choices.

One of the men in blue hurried into the living room and his eyes set on Zim instantly. He was about to call out when he saw Zim's antennas and eyes. The little Irken's antennas went straight up in shock and his red eyes wide. Then the man moved his gaze from Zim and his eyes set on Gir. "The bomb! I found the bomb! It's in the form of a robot!"

Instantly, many more started to pour into the room.

"What the hell is that?"

Zim put his hands on his hips. "Are you humans really that stupid? It's a robot." He motioned his hand towards Gir.

"It speaks English. It's intelligent."

"Bill, you talk to it."

A few others in blue shoved one man, a visor on his head and a black uniform on his body, forwards. He had a large shield in front of him and looked a little bit surprised when they did so. But he advanced towards Zim and Gir nonetheless. He was surprised by Zim's small stature and leaned down on one knee to meet his eyes. Zim stepped back quickly. The other men raised their weapons to him quickly. But the man closer to Zim had them lower their guns a little bit while he tried to talk.

He said a simple, "hello," to start off a conversation.

Zim raised a brow to him and crossed his skinny arms.

The men in the background tensed a little bit but didn't move for anything other than that. The man closest to Zim, Bill, looked back at them for a moment and then turned to Gir.

The little robot still looked rather cute. His eyes had gone back to their blue and he was currently busy playing with a toy octopus that he had hidden in his head up until that moment. He squeezed on it a few times and then looked up at the man. Gir noticed that he looked uneasy at the sight of his weapons and so put them all back in head.

Zim was a little bit surprised by this. He unfolded his arms and yelled out, "Gir!"

The police raised their guns to the small alien. Zim glared into the eyes of each one of them. He didn't look happy at all. Bill had them lower their weapons once more and them turned to Gir and Zim again.

Gir took a remote control out from his head. Bill tensed, thinking that it was a detonator. He raised the shield that he had a little bit. Gir pressed a button and the octopus began to hop about on the floor. The little guy fell to his back in a fit of laughter. He abruptly stopped, took the octopus and put it on top of his head. Then he looked at Bill.

Bill looked at Zim. "Can you talk to me, please?"

"Where is EB?"

"What?"

"EB. The girl that answered the door. I demand that you tell me where she is."

"Why don't you tell me your name first?"

"I am **ZIM**. Mighty Invader of the Irken Empire. Now tell me what you have done with my assistant or suffer for your fool heartedness."

"She's right outside. Uh… EB is in good hands. You don't have to worry about her. Are you related to her?"

"Of course not."

"Are you friends?"

"No."

"Then are you in love?"

Zim turned pale again. "**Why must everyone ask that?**" He could feel his PAK reacting to how mad he was feeling. His instincts took over and his spider legs were activated. They came out of the PAK, slowly. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do with them yet. "I am not in love with EB!"

The men pointed their weapons, ready to fire. Bill backed up, obviously very much surprised as he was scared.

Zim knew what he was going to do with his spider legs now.

He was going to escape.

The Irken faced the wall, he happened to know that the living room wall was right beside the garage. He focused the lasers and blew a hole through the wall. Zim grabbed Gir and thrust himself at the wall, knocking out the piece of it that he had cut off with his lasers. The Irken fell into the garage, bullets following close behind him.

He looked around in a hurry.

The Mercedes that belonged to EB's 'father' was right there.

Zim smirked wickedly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim: That horrible police squad! Taking Brooke like that! And how could that idiot think that Gir is a weapon? He's so cute!! I just want to hugglez him! In fact, I will!! (Takes Gir plushie off of bed and hugglez tightly with tongue stinking out!)

Brooke: … And people think that I'm a freak…


	19. Dimensions apart

Chapter 19

Brooke struggled against the grip of the officer that held her so tightly. He was sort of cutting of the circulation to her chest and he was squeezing so tightly that she was having a difficult time breathing. The fact that she continuously trashed about didn't help much either. Brooke clawed and thrashed and she tried to bite and tear at his skin but no matter what she tried doing she found that she couldn't get angry enough to escape from him. It was apparent that she was causing him a lot of trouble in holding her still and he continuously told her to stop and be good.

She sighed, completely exhausted. Brooke let her rams fall to her side and her legs hang there. She was suspended a little bit above the ground, because the man was tall, and that contributed to the lack of blood circulation. Brooke relaxed and calmed herself down.

She couldn't get angry enough to break free and she was finally accepting it.

The man relaxed as well.

On occasion the others had offered to help him hold her still, seeing as she seemed to be such a nuisance. But the man that held her, she soon learned that his name was Pete, continuously said that he didn't need any help and that he was perfectly fine on his own.

It was at that time that she would lunge out harder than before and hit him hard just to make him look like an idiot in front of the men he worked with. He'd always cringe and she looked up to see a twitching eye each time. It made her smirk with delight.

The scene went silent again. The men that had gone inside were eerily quiet. Brooke could see from the shadows that they were in the living room. It was the same room where Zim and Gir were but the police officers weren't reacting to it. It looked like they were talking to him.

She sighed out deeply to herself.

Pete smiled slightly and looked down at her. Brooke could feel his warm breath coming down on top of her head. She didn't much like being that close to a guy that she had never met or seen before in her life. But she didn't do anything and, instead, hoped that Zim would make it out ok.

Pete spoke up. "So, have you stopped now?"

She nodded lightly, not bothering to speak to him.

"That's good. You be a good little girl and we'll be done in a little while. OK?"

Brooke's eyes opened wide in shock at what the man had just said. Her heart began to beat quickly. The war between the two Brooke's, evil and empty, started up once more. She felt very warm for some reason but her heart stayed cold in her chest. Brooke's finger twitched in beat with her eye and her head turned slightly to his shoulder. "W-What d-did you s-say?"

"I said that you should be a good little girl. We'll be finished up with this in a little while. OK?"

That set her off.

Brooke could feel the anger rising in her. She felt warm, cool, hot, cold, heated, bitter freezing, infuriated and iced all at the same time. Her hair stood up on the back of her neck and she could feel her left eye twitching ever more and ever faster with each beat of her heart. She clenched her fists in fury. The band of technology around her wrist reacted to her fury in the process. "I thought that's what you said…"

She was angry again.

Angry enough to escape.

Angry enough to change!

Her skin paled into a deep green, hair fazing out from where it was and being replaced with antennas was what the man next to Pete saw.

He shook with both fear and curiosity.

Fear for the fact that the girl Pete had in his hands seemed to be mutating, curiosity because he wished to see what exactly she mutated into.

Brooke's clothes changed before their eyes, from her scull shirt and torn jeans to a black uniform with red stripes that was tight to the skin and a pair of black pants. Brooke's black sneakers turned into long black boots, strips of metal down the front of the left one, and her hands were covered with long, black gloves. She had a red collar around her neck and two triangles of red for shoulder pads. Two fingers were now missing from each hand and her eyes became black as the night, slight patches of gray on them.

The Irken girl smirked, her head down slightly so that Pete wasn't able to see. Although he had a feeling that that was what she was doing.

EB thrashed out, much stronger than she had been before. She thrust her head forwards and then drove it backwards into Pete's chest. He coughed out in pain and she used the time to bring her legs up and drive them into his tender spot twice. Then she jabbed at each of his thighs, sending him to the ground immediately, in pain. Pete dropped EB once she had hit his spot but she had been able to get him three more times before she hit the deck.

She fell to the ground and bent her knees low, placing her right hand on the wooden deck. EB bared her sharp teeth at the police officers. She no longer cared that they had their guns pointed at her. All she wanted to do was tear them each apart. She wanted to make them hurt. She wanted to **kill** them.

The garage door was torn off in an instant. The officers turned their heads away from EB to looked behind them at the Mercedes as it drove out of the doorway, backwards.

Zim was at the wheel, Gir beside him. He stopped at the deck and waved to the officers. They looked utterly dumbstruck. EB took the opening in the action to dive between the officers, send them to the ground, and go straight for the car. She dove inside, pushing Zim to the passenger seat, and took hold of the wheel before any of the police ready knew what was happening.

She drove out of the driveway; Zim straightened himself up, Gir whooping the whole time, from the back seat. EB pulled over to Fenwood and went all the way up to Charlie's Convenience store. The police had started up a chase by now and were following the two Irkens and the robot as they tried down Kingston road.

EB didn't have time to wait for the green light and so had to drive on the wrong side of the road.

Engines blared and horns honked at them as they avoided the automobiles. The police were on the right side, firing at them the whole time.

They were nearing the school now.

EB tried to swerve onto the right side.

"Look out!" came a boy's voice. It wasn't Zim's but it was familiar nonetheless.

Two faces stopped her and she had to turn abruptly to avoid them.

That turn was the worst that she would ever do.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(One hour earlier)_

Kim sighed. She rested her head on her hands and stirred her coffee with boredom. Dib had taken up reading some more of EB's stories as well as some others on FanFiction. Every once and a while Kim would hear him yell out an 'I would never do that!' or the occasional 'Zim and me are not lovers!' then there was the 'Gaz and Zim? As if,' and the one she hated the most, the 'hmm… I guess Tak is sort of cute… in her own way…' That one really got to her.

Kim sighed again and took a sip from her drink. She put the empty glass on the small table and turned to look at Dib. A thought struck at her. "Hey Dib?"

"Mm?"

"Why don't we go an see EB?"

Kim saw Dib sit up straight at that. He turned his head to look at her, his eyes wide behind his glasses. "W-Why didn't you tell me that you could do that before? You never told me that we could just go and see her."

"Well duh. The bus ride is like an hour long."

Dib fell out of his beanbag. When he hit the ground Kim saw his leg twitching.

_(At the bus stop)_

Dib and Kim climbed onto the bus and waited as the rest of the people got on. They took their seats and waited patiently, for the vehicle to fill and then set off down the road. Kim had taken a bag of makeup with her for the trip.

Dib pointed to it and asked, "Why did you bring that?"

"I haven't seen Brooke in person for years. It'd be nice if at least one of us looked good for it." She took out some black stuff and rubbed it along her eyes with a small stick.

"Are you saying that I don't look good?"

"What? No! No, I was talking about Brooke." Kim batted her lashed a few times and smiled with delight as she ruffled through her bag again. "That girl never tries to get dressed up for anything. If she had the choice she'd just wear jeans every single freaking day, not even a nice dress or skirt. She'd look a lot better if she would just wear one. Everyone tells her that if she made the effort to put on makeup and a nice dress and brush her hair for once she'd look really pretty and be able to pick up a boyfriend for once. I swear, she used to be so nice as a little girl. You know, the only time she had a boyfriend it was only for two days before she broke up with him. It had something to do with him being too wrapped up in video games. Apparently she went over to his house and all he did was play a one-player game that she didn't care for at all. Then, once she tried to occupy herself, he told her not to do that and to come over and actually watch him play his stupid game. But I really wish that Brooke would get a boyfriend. She keeps telling me that she doesn't want to get one but I think that's just stupid. If she gets one then I'm sure a lot of her problems will be solved. All she has to do is change a little bit; stop being so creepy and stuff like that. She can be so moody at times and a lot of the time you could keep her on a calendar on when she's like what. For instance, on Mondays she's usually very perky, which is freaky. On Tuesdays she hates everybody, same with Wednesday and Thursday. Then on Fridays she just wants everyone to leave her alone and then she gets all happy around midnight. Saturdays she in a very artistic mood and Sundays she usually sleeps in but when she's awake she's all cheery and optimistic. It's pretty strange… Don't you think?"

"Ok. I didn't want a huge explanation. Man you talk a lot."

Kim smiled. "People tell me that all the time."

(Kim: It took me forever to think of all of that stuff to write about Brooke. LOL)

_(Exiting the Bus)_

"Ok. Were, pretty close now. This bus turns but we can walk the rest of the way. Oh! Won't she be happy to see me! I can't wait to see Brooke again It's been so long!"

"Look out!" Dib went up close to Kim. He clutched her shoulders and tried to push her out of the way as a black Mercedes moved towards them.

He wasn't fast enough but the car turned nonetheless.

However, it didn't turn in a very good direction.

The car headed directly for the school, tearing through the shrubbery and moved directly for the old entrance. (Note: The school that Brooke goes to burned down in like 1940 something and only the entrance was left so it stands as a monument out front.) There was a crash and the sound of curling metal at the vehicle smashed into the bricks and became a smoldering wreckage of twisted metal and stone.

Dib and Kim ran towards the car. A bunch of police cars that had been giving chase to the people in the car regurgitated the officers. The men ran towards the car behind the teenagers, arriving just in time to see a horrible scene.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zim rubbed his head, it was sore from the crash and he didn't feel all too good. IN fact, he felt as though he was going to be sick. He just wanted to curl up in a nice, quiet room in his lab and relax, his PAK charging and him eating something delicious.

There was a moaning that came from beside him.

Zim turned his head.

His red eyes went wide in shock.

EB was next to him, her body covered in blood. Her head was leaning back in the seat of the car and was bleeding an awful lot. She was hurt incredibly badly. Her PAK was even torn from her back and lay sprawled not to far away from the car. Her hair, which had come back with her disguise hologram, was stained with blood and was dripping wet. She looked completely torn and mangled beyond repair.

Zim hurried out of his seat and let his head hover above hers. He found himself close to tears but he had no idea why!

"EB? EB, can you speak? Are you still functional a little bit?"

She coughed up a glob of shiny blood. Zim flinched back in panic at that. He came up close to her again. There were people gathering around the car now. He saw police all around them from the corner of his eyes. They had their weapons pointed to him and her at first but lowered them once they saw the scene before them. The girl was covered in blood and she was… dying.

"Zim!" It was Dib's voice. Zim was sure of that. But he didn't bother to look up. He didn't bother to face the human; he really didn't care if he was there at that moment. The fact that EB was there before him, dying, was enough to make him not care about the Dib-stink for an eternity.

He placed a hand on her cheek and shook her slightly. "EB, speak to me. Speak to Zim. I order you to speak to Zim."

"Oh my god! Brooke!"

Zim didn't know this voice. But he didn't care about that either.

He put his other hand on her forehead and tapped it lightly, making sure that he didn't touch the wounds. Zim was choking on tears now. He tapped her head a little bit more. "EB, you must speak to Zim. I have commanded you to. Speak Dammit! Speak!!"

"Zim…"

His head rose up. He stared into EB's eyes. Though her human guise was back she still had her Irken eyes. She still looked as much an Irken to him as she had before. He could still see it in her eyes. They were black as the night with the two patches of gray like they had before. "EB?"

She took hold of his hand and he could see tears streaming from her face. She was in so much pain right then and there. But, yet, she was able to hold it back and talk to him. It melted his cold heart. "Zim… Conquer Earth for me…"

He nodded lightly, tears in his eyes.

"And don't cry for me… I don't want that… Pity's a waste of time…"

He nodded once more, smiling slightly as he whipped away tears.

EB's hand went limp in his.

"No!"

"Brooke!" said the girl's voice again.

Zim's lip quivered. He lowered his head. The pain that he felt then and there was so much more horrible than any pain that he had ever felt before. It was horrible. A horrible twang that stung him and hurt him so. Zim didn't think that he could stand it. But then a voice in his head told him better.

"**_And don't cry for me… I don't want that… Pity's a waste of time…"_**

_All right EB, I won't cry._

He started to feel weird. Zim looked at his hand. He was starting to fade away. He was going back to his dimension. He was fading away from EB's world and going back to his own. But at least now he knew what he had been suspecting all along. She was a human. The red blood proved so.

Dib stared at his hands as he stood next to Kim. They, with the rest of his body, was fading away. "I'm leaving."

Kim turned to him, shocked at what she saw. "W-Why is this happening Why do you have to go?"

"Brooke is the only thing that was anchoring me to this world. With her gone I'm going back. I can't stay in this dimension unless she's alive. She's not and… and… I'm leaving with her…"

"No! I don't want you to go Dib. I had so much fun with you here. I don't want that to end. I want you to stay."

"I can't. I don't have a say in it."

"Fine…" Kim whipped away some tears from her face. "But I want you to take something to remember me goodbye." She shuffled through her bag and pulled out a photo. When she passed it to him he got a good look before he found that it went see through like the rest of his arm.

It was a picture of them on the street. Kim was holding Dib's arms and leaning her head against his shoulder. He looked a little bit flushed around the face and he was looking at the camera like he was surprised to see it. He had his clothes on and then Kim on her blue, smile shirt with a short, black jacket that didn't even do down to her stomach. He remembered when it was taken. A girl named Jamie had taken it for the newspaper in school. (It was a slow news day.)

"Oh… and there's one more thing…"

Dib looked down at Kim.

His eyes went wide as she pulled on his collar and locked her lips with his.

It was his first kiss.

Then he vanished, leaving Kim to grieve for both him and her childhood friend.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zim floated through a stream of time and space as he headed towards his dimension. Traveling through the rift like this was near an eternity. But it seemed to pass him by so quickly.

He sighed.

Seeing Brooke go like that was horrible on his mind.

He was already missing her company.

A streak of black, red and purple swooped past his head. He spun around in surprise. As he tried to steady himself Zim could hear a strangely familiar voice erupt from the streak as it hurried down the tunnel.

"Race you to the other side, Zim!"

He didn't hurry along.

The longer he was quiet the more he was able to think about forgetting the pain. The easier it was to avoid pitying Brooke's demise.

The streak of black, red and purple stopped after it realized that he was not following. It turned back to see him, slowly approaching the end of the time space stream. The light was right in front of the color streak now and it was ready to pass on through. The fact that Zim was being so slow didn't help in its mind. The streak, though without any body parts, shrugged and dove into the light.

It waited for Zim to come with it.

But he never came.

And the streak was driven into a different part of the dimension, far off from where it had wanted to be.

One word escaped its mouth.

"Damn…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim: (sniff) It's so sad! I killed Brooke! Wha!

Brooke: Well, you're the one that wrote the story.

Kim: I know, but it's such a sad ending. I wish it didn't have to be so sad!

Brooke: It doesn't you idiot!

Kim: I know Brooke… You're upset about dying at the end…

Brooke: Not really… I still happen to remember something you said a while ago. Someone about another story.

Kim: Shh!!!

Brooke: Heh…


End file.
